Letters to the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Come write letters to Luxembourg, he'll write back to you! Thank you!
1. Einführung

_Hallo!_ My name is the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg—or just Luxembourg… Or Lux… Or anything you want to call me as long as it's not bad… Anyway, I've decided to write letters to the world! From tiny towns, to other countries! Even regular humans!

I am a small country, just about 999 square miles long. Four countries border me, and those are Germany, France, Netherlands, and Belgium. Some people/countries/cities/towns call Netherlands, Belgium, and me the 'Benelux' countries. I guess it makes sense… My close friends are, obviously Belgium and Netherlands. Plus… Ahem… Now I feel embarrassed for calling him this, but THE AWESOMENESS NAMED _PREUβEN!_ turns red

(Prussia: KESESESE!)

I was owned a couple times by other big countries, but I have gained my independence again! My favorite place in my country is '_Petite Suisse_'. It means 'Small Switzerland'. It's absolutely beautiful, not to sound vain, but it is. It has many trees and they're all big. Oh! And lakes! It's very natural!

My capital is Luxembourg and I like cheese and sausages. Also, my favorite color is green.

Anyways, now that you know about me, I hope you take the time to write to me!

Signed:

The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg


	2. Nobody1

Dear Lux,

So how are you're friends? I would enjoy to meet you! Please answer my questions in your next update.

Okay, so... Here they are...

- How old are you?

- How many people live in Luxembourg?

- Who are the people (countries) that you don't necessarily like?

- What do you do to get ready for a world meeting?

- How many times do you usually swear a day?

- Are you a funny?

- Who is your boy friend?

Okay... That is all of my questions.

I think you are a really talented writer.

I only ask that you answer everyones questions so that we can all feel included.

Okay, I lied. I have one more request... It is...

UPDATE!

Thank you for your time.

**~*~v~*~**

Dear Nobody,

_Hallo,_ my friends are fine, thanks for asking. I would enjoy meeting you too. *smile*

Answers to your questions:

How old are you? I am 1048 years old.

How many people live in Luxembourg? 497,854

Who are the people (countries) that you don't necessarily like? I'd rather keep that a secret… Don't need to start any unnecessary wars…

What do you do to get ready for World Meetings? I sign stuff and then I try to pay back as much of my debts.

How many times do you swear a day? _Null_.

Are you funny? I don't know…

Who is your boyfriend? It's a secret.

Thank you very much for writing to me!

Signed:

_Das Gro__β__herzgtum Luxemburg_

_Null: _zero


	3. Nicaragua1

Hola Luxemburgo~

Me llamo Nicaragua. Belgium is your sister, right? She and I are friends~! When we both lived with mi Papi Spain, she would always talk about you ^^ and I think I had seen you a few times.

Ah, Prussia? He's the reason mi hijo Matagalpa drinks all the beer =_= but he and I are still friends.

Lo siento, but I have to cut this letter short. Venezuela pissed off some countries and I have to go bail him out... dios mio... he's going to be the death of me.

Sinceramente,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

((This is so cool! :D ))

_Hallo Nicaragua_,

It's very nice to meet you. Yes, Belgium is my sweet older sister. I'm glad that you and Belgium are friends.

Yes, Prussia. Annoying, but my best friend…

Poor you…

Say '_hallo_' to Venezuela and Spain for me. _Danke _for writing to me!

Signed:

_Das Groβherzogtum Luxemburg_

(( Thanks for writing to Luxembourg! It's greatly appreciated! …No really! ))


	4. Nicaragua2

Dear Luxemburgo,

Belgium really is a good friend.

Ah, Prussia is your best friend? If you don't mind me asking, how did you two  
>become friends?<p>

Uf, thanks to Venezuela I now have a really bad shoulder. But at least he has  
>the decency to help me with it.<p>

Venezuela says "hola" back~! I'm going to call mi Papi now.

Oh, do you have a human name?

Sinceramente,

Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)

((De nada~ :D I love these letter fanfics~))

**~*~v~*~**

_Freundin Nicaragua,_

_Ja._ Prussia is my best friend. We became friends when he owned me. He took care of me and didn't forget about me like people do to Canada. Canada is also a close friend of mine.

Oh dear! What happened to your shoulder?

Yes, I do have a human name. It's Lux Klein. And funny thing too '_Klein' _means 'small'. And I'm a small country.

Signed:

_Das Groβherzogtum Luxemburg_

(( Me too~! ))


	5. Nicaragua3

Dear Lux (if you don't mind me calling you that),

Ah, okay. Canada is mi amigo. He has helped with some, shall we say,"issues" I've had with his brother. I really don't like America...

Well, Venezuela pissed off his sister Colombia and I ended up having to save him from her wrath. of course, it ended with her slamming a crowbar to my shoulder, but at least Venezuela's okay. He's mi mejor amigo. I would be really upset if he got hurt...

You can call me Luisa if you'd like.

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

**~*~v~*~**

_Frau _Luisa,

You may call me Lux. I don't mind.

Oh dear! Did you get a big bruise? Pipes seemed to have caught up to the other countries….

So you and Venezuela are close, huh? That's nice. Someone who'll always watch your back no matter how obnoxious and stupid (referring to someone like Prussia)…

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	6. Siberia1

Mr Luxembourg~

Hallo! I ah, must admit that I've never heard big brother or either of my big sisters talk about you-not that I really talk to my big sisters. But I appreciate being given the chance to meet another country; I never really leave the house, except for the occansional times I accompany big brother to the U.N. meetings, so I don't ever get to meet anyone new~

How is life in Europe? Our house is located more into mid-Asia, rather than Europe so it's quite cold over here~

I should go now~I've been writing several letters & if big sister Belarus becomes any more suspicious she might tell big brother & then some countries might mysteriously disappear-do you remember Miss Narnia?

I'd appreciate being written back to, but I won't force you(though big brother might, should he ever hear out about me possibly being ignored) so good bye I guess-until next time?...

~Siberia, Bretan Braginski

A/N~This was sort of rushed, so I didn't have time to look up any "lost" nations/countries so I put down Narnia, who in my mind, is female~

**~*~v~*~**

Hallo Sibirien,

*shaking in fear* I wouldn't have ignored you either way…

It's very nice to meet a city like you. Yes, I have seen you a couple times at the meetings. How are you and um… your siblings?

Ah… Right now it is sunny and 70 degrees, but it'll start to get cloudy for a couple days.

Oh, and no need to alert your brother about me writing a letter to you. I don't have the money for a war.

And yes, I do remember _Frau_ Narnia.

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

A/N No worries!


	7. Nicaragua4

Dear Lux,

Si, It got a big bruise and maybe a black eye (Colombia doesn't like me... the feeling is mutual). And I guess so. Though Russia seems a bit terrified of my bat...

S-Si... Venezuela and I are very close. And he always tries to help me no matter how egocentric he can be at times...

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

((I don't know if it's obvious, but Nicaragua sort of has a crush on Venezuela XD))

**~*~v~*~**

Dear Luisa,

Oh no! Are you all right?

Ah… So I'm guessing you guys are together?

Oh and sorry I didn't respond faster! When I read Belgium's letter, I was gone to Switzerland's…. Geez Holland…..

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	8. Siberia2

Mr Luxembourg~

Sparsibo for writing back^-^ I'm a smaller, province, sort of "country"- like Mr Canada's -so I tend to go unnoticed; though others say it's b/c I'm a Braginski, but I'm not exactly sure what they mean by that...oh, yes, we are all fine; big brother makes sure that nothing bad ever happens to me or the nice Baltics. I can't say much about my big sisters, though...it's been a week or two since we last saw them~

Ahhh~Europe sounds so nice & warm compared to here, da? Do sunflowers grow there? Big brother & I love sunflowers, though I've never seen any foreign ones before. They are beautiful flowers, da? Big brother set some on our table this morning in an interesting vase we got from visiting Mr China last week. I asked Mr Latvia what he thought about them & through his stuttering he told me it makes our house seem a less dreary of a place & not to hurt him. Would you like me to send you some? There's a big patch of them in our backyard & I'm sure big brother wouldn't mind me sending a few~

& I'm glad not to be the only one who remembers Miss Narnia~I used to write to her all the time, but one day I asked big brother if I'd gotten a reply & he said no. I made a comment on how it I'd been a few weeks since I wrote to her & then, oddly, she never showed up to any more of the U.N. meetings...

Ah, that is all I guess. Goodbye~

~Siberia, Bretan Braginski

A/N~Sparsibo, as I was told by Google, is Russian for thank you but Google sucks so I'm not sure how accurate that is...

**~*~v~*~**

Dear Siberia,

Ah… Don't worry about the flowers. I already have _'Petite Suisse' _in my backyard. And I'm sure Russia would rather keep them. Thanks for asking though.

Yes, Europe is kind of warm, though now it's raining. Thank goodness my place is not like Englnd's. I would be so depressed. T_T Oh… I enjoy these little faces Japan taught me… ^_^

Yes. I never saw _Frau _Narnia… I wonder what happened….

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	9. Belgium1

Hi Luxy!

It's me! Your awesome big sis who had to write to you for some forgotten reason… oh yeah, now I remember! Holland is passed out at Vash's again and it's your turn to pick him up! XD

Love,

Belgium

**~*~v~*~**

_Hallo Belgien,_

I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier. I was picking Holland up after I read the letter.

When he woke up he just began smoking. Not even a 'thank you' came out of his mouth. Such an annoying brother.

_Bis bald._

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	10. Zumi1

Dear Lux,

Heya! It's Zumi! How you doin? Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm totes spazzing! And you told me to like send u letters or something... So here I iz and so here I be!

Luv ya!

Birdie

**~*~v~*~**

Dear Zumi,

Oh, how are you? I'm so happy you took the time to write to me!

Everything is fine here in Luxembourg. I'm still paying back my debts and everything, but still well! *thumbs up*

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

(( A/N Zumi and i know each other out of this website and i call her 'Birdie'. Sorry if you guys thought it was Canada… Though that's different since Canada'a name is not 'Zumi'… ))


	11. Nicaragua5

Dear Lux,

si, I'm alright. I've been through worse ^^;;

w-what? n-no! we're not! *blush*

It's okay. Uf, Holland? What'd he do?

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Oh that's good. Not that you've been through worse, but that you're feeling better!

Ah! I'm sorry! I've always been one to jump to conclusions… But… Why are you blushing?

He got drunk (I think… Sometimes it's for different reasons…) and passed out. Since it was my turn to get him… I went to get him… Most troublesome…

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	12. Siberia3

Mr Luxembourg~

Yes, Mr China taught me some of those cute little faces*^-^* Mr Japan doesn't particularly like us Russians so I never really talk to him~

& Mr England's home is a bit dreary, da? I've only been there once w/ big brother but I actually enjoy the rain-it's better than snow, da? & I hope that maybe big brother & I could visit your home one day as well, if you don't mind. It sounds nice^-^~

~Siberia, Bretan Braginski

A/N~I had a bit of a name change, my apologies...

**~*~v~*~**

Siberien,

Ah yes. I have not seen _Herr _Japan or _Herr _China since the last world meeting which was a while ago.

_Ja._ England's place is REALLY dreary… Ah, and yes, I agree that rain is better than snow.

Ah yes. You are all very welcomed in my home. I hope you enjoy it when you visit. *chuckles nervously* E—Especially since it's your family…

By the way, you may call me Lux.

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

(( A/N No worries! ^_^ ))


	13. Siberia4

Mr Lux~

Da, Mr China & Mr Japan, I believe, don't leave Asia very much; though Mr China does occasionally visit us. It's so nice when he does! He brings Latvia & I Chinese candy & pastries~ He such a good chef, da?

& sparsibo~I will talk to big brother later, da? & I shall be sure to bring you some beautiful Russian sunflowers^-^~

~Siberia

**~*~v~*~**

_Siberien,_

Is _Herr Lettland _still living with you guys? And yes, I agree that _Herr _China is an amazing chef.

A—Ah, okay. I'll see you soon, then? I—If you want to bring flowers, g—go ahead… M—Make sure R—Russia is in a g—good mood, p—please…

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	14. Nicaragua6

Lux,

It's okay. I understand what you meant.

I-it's okay... u-um... can I not answer that? *blushes harder*

Ah, okay. You and Belgium take turns getting him?

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

_Gut!_

U—um, okay…? *confused*

Yes. Holland is always doing this… I'm just happy it wasn't at a… Ahem… Never mind.

Ugh… _Preuβen _is being annoying and hanging over my shoulder again.

(Prussia: Because you need to be showered with my AWESOMENESS!)

(Luxembourg: Pfft. Awesomeness. More like stinkiness. Go take a shower!)

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein


	15. Nicaragua7

Lux,

gracias...

Huh? you're happy he wasn't where?

Can you tell Prussia that I say hola and that he owes me beer? He drank all of mine the last time he was here =_=

sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

N—Never mind… *mutters**I swear to God… Worse experience ever…*

(Prussia: I don't owe you a beer! It was calling out to me so obviously, the beer owes you a beer!)

Um….?

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein


	16. Nicaragua8

Lux,

...okay then?

*eyetwitch* I swear to God, Prussia... you will be the reason why I go into a homicidal rage...

Have fun dealing with him...

Sincermente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

**~*~v~*~**

Y—yeah…

(Prussia: KESESESESESE~!)

(Gilbird: Pyu pyu?)

Th—thanks….. I'm gonna need vodka, duct tape, and a pink tutu….

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein

(Prussia: What?)


	17. Siberia5

Mr Lux~

Da, Mr Latvia is still living w/ us. All the Baltics are~

& contrary to popular belief, big brother tends to always be in good mood. Except when big sister Bela comes here; it gets very frightening...

~Siberia

**~*~v~*~**

_Siberien,_

Th—the poor Baltics… I mean, that's so sad that they can't visit their home. Does Poland go visit Lithuania often?

A—ah. That's good… *good… my beautiful landscape won't be crushed…*

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein


	18. Nicaragua9

Lux,

Prussia, don't make me come over there with my bat =_=

...a pink tutu? Please send me pictures of what you're about to do...

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Sadly, Prussia ran away when I smirked because I, apparently, never smirk… Or so he said on the phone while he was running…

I'll try again when I go drinking with the Bad Friends Trio and other countries.

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein


	19. Siberia6

Mr Lux~

Not exactly. Mr Poland calls Mr Liet alot-I think he's scared of big brother~But I enjoy having the Baltics w/ us^-^

& why would your landscape be trampled if big brother was in a bad mood?...

~Siberia

**~*~v~*~**

_Siberien,_

A—Ah… Well, I went shopping with Poland a couple days ago and he would not stop talking about Lithuania.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_And so like, Liet totes loved the skirt! And I was like, 'OMG really?' and then he was like, "Yeah totes!'"_

_Luxembourg looked at his friend, Poland who was waiting for an answer to what he just said. "Um… I don't think he particularly said EXACTLY that…"_

"_Like whatever. It was like, something like it." _

_The other nation sighed as the blonde launched into another over-detailed, 'valley-girl' accented rant about 'Liet.'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

… It was… Interesting…

U—um…. I—I'd rather n—not a—answer th—that…

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein


	20. Spain1

Dear Luxembourg,

You're writing letters too? That's great! It's a great way to get to know the other countries of the world!, that's why I did it!

We need to get together soon like you said to me in one of your letters. Lovi will be gone with America all next week (he seems to be spending a lot of time with America lately, I think it's cute for him to be making friends with the other countries~)

Tell Prussia to call me, por favor, because if I call him, France will tap into the line somehow on my phone and I'm not talking to him for a week after what he did to me last night!

I'll tell the other nations to write you too~!

Love,

Spain

**~*~v~*~**

_Spanien,_

Thanks so much for writing to me! Yes! It is a great way to get to know other countries!

All right, I can go over any week day in between 18:00 and 6:00. And on weekends at anytime. Just call.(Y—Yeah, that's what he's doing…)

Prussia will be calling you momentarily…..

W—What did France do to you? *rare angry face*

And please do~!

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein

(( A/N: 18:00 being 6:00 pm and 6:00 being 6:00 am ))

(( A/N: Thanks for writing to Luxembourg~! ))


	21. Nicaragua10

Lux,

Ah, okay then.

You do that.

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Do you think my idea will not work? I have Spain on my side so HA!

Ahem… Sorry. That was very rude behavior. I hope you'll forgive me.

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein

**(( A/N: Yay! You're in the double digits~! ))**


	22. Siberia7

Mr Lux~

Da, Mr Poland is very interesting-& so very nice!~ Once he came over to see Mr Liet. When he left, Mr Liet knocked on my door & said Mr Poland wanted him to give me a skirt. It's so cute & my absolute favorite^-^

Ah, ok...I guess I understand?...

~Siberia

**~*~v~*~**

_Siberien,_

Did you get your skirt back?

Thanks…

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein


	23. Nicaragua11

Lux,

No, I think it'll work... lo siento, the painkillers are finally starting to kick in and I'm getting really sleepy...

Sinceramente,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua)

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Ah, no it's fine. It was very rude of me to act that way. Please go to sleep. We* don't want you to tire yourself out… Though I don't see how that works since you're already tired…. ?

Signed:

_Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, _Lux Klein

*we: Me, Venezuela (O.O [OH! I think I get it now….]), Spain Romano (who is feeling very guilty…), and MORE.


	24. Ohio1

Dear Luxembourg,

Hi!

I'm one of America's states, Ohio.

You can call me Sam or Samantha.

So, I was looking at a map just now..

You're really tiny! Like Deleware!

Almost didn't notice ya..

I'd like to visit sometime! It sounds like fun! (:

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

~*~v~*~

Sam,

_Hallo!_ Thanks for taking the time to write to me! It makes me so happy!

Yes, I'm really tiny. I'm also smaller than Rhode Island and Puerto Rico.

I am very fun! If A—America lets me, I'll take you on a tour!

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	25. Siberia8

Mr Lux~

Ah da, I did~

& big brother said we can visit you!^-^ If that's still alright w/ you...

~Siberia

A/N~Last minute science projects are the best, da?

**~*~v~*~**

_Siberien,_

Ye. You and your older brother are still allowed to visit me. But you are _NOT _allowed to bring B—Belarus. I—I don't want you or your brother (or me) to get hurt.

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	26. America1

Luxembourg,

Dude, why can't I ever spell your name right? It complicates my brain, man!

Anyways dude, I need a favor. Prussia's got my Xbox 360 at his house and I need to get it back because I'm having a Madden NFL 2012 tournament at my house this weekend, and all I've got is my Playstation 3.

YES I NEED BOTH.

I called him like, 60 times and he didn't answer. Can you please tell him to call me back ASAP?

My boss told me to handle things 'diplomatically' because he doesn't want beef with any other countries now. But if I don't get my 360 back, I'll personally come over there, kick his ass and take it back my damn self.

Peace,

United States of America

**~*~v~*~**

_Amerika,_

Maybe because you're America and Americans' brains seemed to be full of air…

S—Sure! Disregard my earlier sentence….

I'll be right back…

**2 hours later….**

I—I'm back. I have your…. Whatever it's called. I'm going to you now…

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	27. Venezuela1 On Nicaragua's Account

Eh.. hola.

This is Venezuela. But you can call me Alejandro, I guess.

Luisa fell asleep so I thought I would be an awesome best friend and answer her letter for her.

So, um... hola.

Venezuela (Alejandro Moreno)

**~*~v~*~**

_Hallo Venezuela,_

I'm not sure if you know, but my name is Luxembourg! It's very nice to meet you, Venezuela.

Aw! That's sweet of you! Do you like her? So, you like her more than a friend! That's cute~!

Signed:

_Das__Großherzogtum Luxemburg_


	28. Siberia9

Mr Lux~

Yay! I'm so excited to finally meet you in person^-^

& don't worry about big sister Belarus~It'll only be big brother, the Baltics, & I. Big sister Ukraine will keep an eye on big sister Bela, I hope...

~Siberia

**~*~v~*~**

_Hallo Siberien,_

I can't to meet you too. Tell me the date you'll be here and I'll meet you at Luxembourg's (my capital's) airport.

Please, _Ukraine._

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	29. Belgium2

Hey Luxy,

Well, this is Holland we're talking about. That's around all he ever does…

België

**~*~v~*~**

_Belgien,_

I don't care. He needs to learn manners…..

*mutters* and he dares spank Big Sis and I when we didn't say 'thank you'…

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	30. Ohio2

Dear Luxembourg,

You're welcome! I like writing to countries, since I can make new friends!

Does America scare you? He's really quite friendly!

I'd love a tour! Is it warm there?

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

**~*~v~*~**

Sam,

I'd rather not answer that since you're one of America's states. (And besides, he would be nice to you since you're part of him….)

It's cool here (61 degrees Fahrenheit). I'm also kind of tired, considering it's night here (9:13 pm in American time), but I'm staying awake with some paperwork. T_T

Signed:

_Das__Großherzogtum Luxemburg_


	31. Venezuela2 On Nicaragua's Account

Luxembourg,

Yeah, I know who you are. Chiquita's been saying how nice you are. Hehe, she can't hit me for calling her that since she fell asleep~

Yeah, because I'm just nice like that. W-what? W-who told you that?

Venezuela

((Chiquita is Venezuela's nickname for Nicaragua. Nicaragua hates that name with a burning passion XD))

**~*~v~*~**

Venezuela,

Hmm… She is pretty small…

W—Well…. _Frankreich hat!_

Signed:

Lux Klein

(( LOL!

_Frankreich hat: _France did ))


	32. Venezuela3 On Nicaragua's Account

Lux

Yes, she is! Especially in height~!

...I'm going to kill him later...

Alejandro

**~*~v~*~**

Alejandro,

S—So you _do_ like her?

*confused look*

Signed:

Lux Klein


	33. Ohio3

Dear Luxembourg,

Awwwwww. Well, it wasn't like I was gonna tell him!

He's nice to everyone! 'cept Russia..

Wish it was 61° here.. -sigh-

Aww, I'm sorry. 9:13 isn't that late. But don't stay up too late! Everyone needs sleep..

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

**~*~v~*~**

Sam,

Yes… Well, _Herr Amerika_ could take me over in a snap if I said something wrong, so I'd rather keep my distance. In fact, I hadn't had to talk to him in like, three years. But that record broke when Prussia took America's whatever-it's-called and wouldn't give it back.

But when you've been up since six in the morning and had a meeting with the Italy brothers and Spain, it's _extremely _late.

Signed:

Lux Klein


	34. Venezuela4 On Nicaragua's Account

Lux,

N-no! I-I don't!

Alejandro

**~*~v~*~**

Alejandro,

That's funny because I asked Luisa the same question and she answered with the same words. Except she was blushing not stuttering….

_Herr Frankreich_ told me that these are clear signs of love, but I do that around Prussia and I don't love him that way. *shrug*

Signed:

Lux Klein


	35. Venezuela5 On Nicaragua's Account

Lux,

S-she was?

I-it's just us being friends! And whatever France has to say I'll shove right up his ass =.=

Alejandro

**~*~v~*~**

Alejandro,

She was! Read her other letters!

Well…. I guess it's true since when I start to stutter and go red with Prussia it's usually because I'm so mad at him I can barely speak…..

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	36. America2

Luxembourg,

Thanks for bringing me my Xbox bro! You totally saved my life (and my Madden tournament XD)

So when you said 'Americans' brains seem to be full of air' does that mean you think I'm stupid? Is that it? ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?

Pfff, how can you call me stupid when you don't even know what an Xbox 360 is? Haha!

One question though: Are you scared of me? Do I provoke fear within your puny BEING?

United States of America

((I have no control over what America is saying, I type and he says idiotic things XD))

**~*~v~*~**

_Amerika,_

_H—Hallo… _I didn't think you would write back to me…

No problem…

I…. I'd rather not answer that.

But I was.

Ahem… I am way too busy to actually play _viedospiele_. Therefore, I have never played a video game before.

And last, I AM NOT PUNY! Y—You're just a b—bit intimidating. *I'm going to kill Ohio…*

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	37. Ohio4

Dear Luxembourg,

He doesn't do that..

You're your own country!

... PS3? Yeah.. He was ranting 'bout that earlier.. You got it back, right?

... Oooohh.. Well Mr. Obama been coming here a lot too.. -sigh- Stupid  
>president.. -grumble grumble- ..<p>

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

**~*~v~*~**

Sam,

YOU TOLD HIM~~! YOU TOLD HIM I WAS SCARED OF HIM~~!

What's so bad about _Herr Obama?_

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	38. Nicaragua12 AGAIN!

Lux,

It's Nicaragua. *yawn* I just woke up.

...why are you telling Venezuela to look through my letters?

...and WHY is his face red and he's stuttering?

Is he sick?

Sinceramente,

Luisa

((And Nica's back XD))

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Hi Luisa! Are you feeling better? I hope so~!

I was telling him because he was asking if you liked him so I think he likes you~!

Ah~… Because… I actually don't have an answer for that one…

*sneeze* Stupid Prussia… He gave me his cold…

Signed:

Lux Klein


	39. Nicaragua13

Lux,

Si, I'm feeling better. Though my shoulder's still a bit sore...

W-what? *blush*

Aw, you got sick?

Sinceraente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

That's good! (that you're feeling better, not that your shoulder hurts…)

W—well… In my opinion, I think he likes you! ^_^ Isn't that good?

Yeah T_T

H—Hey… Do you think I'm stalking Austria? Alaska says that there's a rumor going around that I am!

Signed:

Lux Klein


	40. Nicaragua14

Lux,

I know what you mean. No worries~

U-uh... *blush* maybe...

No, I don't think you are.

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Now I feel bad…..

Oh! Good! Because I am NOT!

Oh dear…. I just read over my letters… I sound like a girl! Maybe it's because I've been hanging with Poland a lot… Lithuania is always with him and he's fine…

Signed:

Lux Klein


	41. Nicaragua15

Lux,

Don't feel bad~

...okay?

I don't think you sounded like a girl!

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Why thank you~! Now I feel a bit better!

Ugh! Ohio is such a t-r-a-i-t-o-r! T_T

Signed:

Lux Klein


	42. Siberia10

Mr Lux~

Ah, I believe we shall be coming next Thursday...I hope that's not too soon!

~Siberia

**~*~v~*~**

_Siberien,_

Don't worry about it. It's fine. ^_^ Can't wait~!

Signed:  
>Lux Klein<p>

(( Yay! You're in the double digits! ))


	43. Spain2

Dear Luxembourg,

That sounds great! We can make the final arrangements sometime next week. I'm so happy you're coming over~!

And Francia wrote me a letter saying that he took advantage of me last night when I passed out! Can you believe that?

Oh I told America told write to you because he and Lovi came over my house earlier today (they travel together now, isn't that cute~?) Prussia says they're having sex, but I don't know...

Love,

Spain

**~*~v~*~**

Spain,

_Ja~!_ Sounds like fun~!

Grr….. *gets gun that was borrowed from Switzerland* I'm going to kill him!

Thanks you~! (Yes… That's what they do…) Th—Th…. Ah… I don't know either…..

Signed:

Lux Klein


	44. Ohio5

Dear Luxem,

D-did not!~ -shifty eyes-

... Okayyy, I did.. Mjhgffdcvb...

Well, he doesn't visit any other state but me! It's quite annoying..

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones~

**~*~v~*~**

Dear Ohi,

…

WHY~~~~?

That must get annoying….

Signed:  
>Luxem<p>

P.S. I prefer Lux or Luxembourg.


	45. Nicaragua16

Lux,

I'm glad you feel better~

Why is Ohio a traitor?

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Ohio is a traitor because she told America that I'm scared of him~~~! She promised she wouldn't~~!

Ah~! I must go! I'm meeting _Siberien _at my capital!

_Bis bald!_

Signed:

Lux Klein


	46. Siberia11

((Next Thursday))

Mr Lux~

We have just gotten off the train in your capitol~Where can we meet you?

~Siberia

((Russia: *looks at Siberia* You are very excited to meet him, da?

Siberia: *claps hands excitedly* Da! We have been writing back & forth for awhile now & I can't wait to finally meet him in person~

Liet: *nervously looks around* M-maybe we sh-should wait here wh-while you two m-meet him...

Latvia & Estonia: *nod nervously in almost unison*

Siberia: *smiles at Liet* Silly Mr Lithuania~Mr Lux was nice enough to invite us all over & I promised him we'd all be there. *turns to Latvia & smiles sweetly* You'll accompany big brother & I to meet Mr Lux, da?

Latvia: *shaking* Ah...))

A/N~Omg, time lapse! Lol, & yay! I'm so happy^-^

**~*~v~*~**

_Siberien,_

I am waiting at the entrance of the airport! Can't wait to see you~! By the way, I brought Prussia because if I hadn't my home would be in ruins.

_(( Lux: *looks at watch* How could I have been so late?_

_Prussia: Doesn't matter. At least we're here._

_Lux: *smacks Prussia* No. It's rude to make people wait. Especially since it's my country. _

_Prussia: You make me wait all the time._

_Lux: I don't really care for you so…._

_Prussia: *glares* yes you do~!_

_Lux: No._

_Prussia: Yes._

_Lux: No. _

_Prussia: Yes._

_Lux: Shut up._

_Prussia: Ha! And the awesome me wins~!_

_Lux: Whatever. ))_

Signed:

Lux Klein

(( A/N: ^_^ ))


	47. Nicaragua17

Lux,

Ah, okay. *grumble stupidAmericans grumble*

Oh, tell her I said hi, por favor~

Sinceramente,

Luisa

((Nicaragua doesn't like America))

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

I agree~…

She says 'Hello~!'

Signed:

Lux Klein

(( Nor does Luxembourg ))


	48. Siberia12

Latvia: M-Miss Siberia? Ah, i-is that th-them? *points to Lux & Prussia across the large airport*

Siberia: *excited* Da! That must be him! He told me Mr Prussia would be here w/ him~

Russia: Prussia is here? Hmm, I haven't seen him in a long while~

Siberia: *grabs Russia's hand & starts dragging him over there* Come on big brother!~

Russia: *lets go of Siberia's hand & smiles at her enthusiasm* I must help Mr Lithuania w/ bags. You can go on ahead though~

Siberia: *smiles* Ok~ *hurries over to Lux & Prussia* Ah, M-Mr Lux?...

**~*~v~*~**

**With Lux, Prussia, Unknown Person/Siberia~~~~~~**

Unknown Voice: Ah, M—Mr. Lux?

Lux: *jumps slightly and turns towards voice*

Prussia: And who might you be? Are you someone awesome enough to be showered with my awesomeness?

Lux: *glares at Prussia* Shut up. *Looks at Unknown Person* Might you be _Frau Siberien?_

Unknown Person/Siberia: Oh! That's what you call me in your letters~!

Lux: *smiles* Where is _Herr Russland und dem Baltikum? _

Siberia: Do you mean Big Brother and the Baltics?

Lux: *nods*

Prussia: No DUH!

Lux: Ignore him.

Siberia: *giggles* Big Brother went to help Mr. Lithuania with the bags. Hmm~… I wonder where Mr. Estonia and Mr. Latvia are…. They were supposed to come with me…

Prussia: *points at a gift shop* Are those two them?

Siberia: *looks where Prussia is pointing* Da~! Mr. Latvia! Mr. Estonia!

**With Estonia and Latvia~~~~~**

Estonia and Latvia: *look up surprised*

New Unknown Person: Let's go, da? We don't want to keep my little sister waiting. Kol kol kol.

Latvia: Y—Yes Mr. Russia.

**With Lux, Siberia, and Prussia~~~~~~**

Siberia: Oh look! Big Brother's coming~!

Lux and Prussia: *eyes wide* So he is…

Russia: Prussia, it's so nice to see you again.

Prussia: Y—Yeah. W—Whatever. The awesome me doesn't n—need you.

Russia: *smiles childishly* Hello Luxembourg. You have such a nice home, da. If it were mine, I would have people working much more.

Lux: *strains smile* How about we go to my house? I—I have the guest rooms all set up for all of you. P—Please follow me.

(( Sorry I keep calling Luxembourg 'Lux'…. His name is so long I can't keep writing it…..Sorry if I'm making _Russland_ too mean… ))


	49. Andorra1

Bonjour, Luxembourg!

It's me Andorra! I recently got back from traveling the world, but then I realizd I forgot to say hello to you! So I was wondering, how have you been lately? I missed seeing you!

Do you remember that basket of cookies you found on your doorstep two yesterday? I hope you liked it. I made a lot for Papa France,Spain, and big brother Basque Country but there had been some left overs, so I figured I could give it to you.

But any way, do you know of how I can get Papa France to stop being mad at me? I was just talking to him and I suggested if I could become my own country someday,and he just started yelling at me. Now he's avoiding me like the plague! :(

Regards,  
>Andorra (Blanche Carriedo Bonnefoy)<p>

**~*~v~*~**

_Bonjour Andorra,_

I'm doing fine thanks for asking. And yourself? I miss you too!

Oh yes! Those cookies were really good! _Lecker!_

I, personally, think that he'll just be lonely without you… But, I agree that you will, someday, be an independent country. Just try and pretend it never happened and then bring it up, _slowly. _SLOWLY BEING THE KEY WORD. It happened to me with Netherlands. Man, that was scary…. Try to ease him into the idea. See if that works. I hope it does…

If that doesn't work, I'll go talk to him, okay?

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg


	50. Nicaragua18

Lux,

Uf...

I remember Siberia was so adorable~

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

I, now have _Russland, Siberien, und dem Baltikum*_ sleeping upstairs. It's 01:33 here so….

_Ja~! _Very unlike her br—sister! _Ja_…. Her sister Belarus…

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg

* Russia, Siberia, and the Baltics


	51. Siberia13

Siberia: *smiles & looks at Lux, her purple eyes full of excitement* Can we? I'd love to go see your home!~ *looks around w/ a small frown* Da, you're right big brother~Back home, everyone works much hard-*cuts off, her heart shaped curl quivering violently-doubles over, holding her head; starts to fall over* Ah...

Lux: *nervously* Wh-what's going on?

Prussia: Yeah like, the awsome me is secretly freaking out~

Latvia: Eeek! *catches her*

Russia: *gently takes Siberia from Latvia & holds her close, wrapping her scarf around her tighter; looks at Liet* Go get her bag, hurry! Mr Latvia!

Liet: *rummages nervously through the pile of bags w/ Estonia*

Latvia: *looks up at Russia, finally tearing his eyes off of Siberia, & squeaks; shakily* Ah, y-yes, s-sir?

Russia: *still holding her; looks at him & forcefully, almost angrily, gives him an order* Go find her koshka~

Latvia: *nods slowly, still shaking* I-I'll try, b-but *looks at Lux* wh-where can I-I go & p-pick him up?

((koshka=Russian for cat, or in this case, Siberia's pet Siberian tiger. Her curl stands for the Siberian tiger population b/c they've been on the endangered species list for like, ever & whenever something bad happens she gets really weak/sick~Non, non! Your big brother is one of the best I've seen! Everyone always tries to make him like, COMPLETELY evil & he's not! Oh, & I understand~Luxembourg is quite long. Besides, I think Lux sounds cuter^-^))

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: _Koshka? _Isn't that l—like, a tiger?

Latvia: *nods head*

Lux: W—Well… I'll t—take you… P—Prussia, when I come back I do _not _want to see my airport in ruins. You understand?

Prussia: _Ja._ *nods nervously*

Lux: Let's go, _Lettland._

**WITH RUSSIA AND THE OTHERS:**

Prussia: What's up with her?

Russia: This little curl *points at heart shaped curl* represents the Siberian tiger. A—

Prussia: Oh _ja! _Aren't they endangered?

Russia: Da. When something horrible happens, the same goes for Siberia.

Prussia: *confused* But I don't get it. It's just a tiger.

Russia: *sighs* All right. Let's use Luxembourg as an example, da? If his debt rose just a bit higher then he would be terribly sick, da?

Prussia: But he's not sick. And his debt is high.

Russia: *raises an eyebrow and clutches a shivering Siberia towards his chest* Do not tell me that you haven't seen the Grand Duchy coughing or sneezing.

Prussia: *eyes wide* W—what?

Russia: *sighs* Luxembourg is already sick. He's a wealthy nation, but if he pays back all his debts at once, he'll have nothing.

Siberia: B—Big Brother?

Russia: Siberia! Как вы себя чувствуете*?

Siberia: M—more! More are dead!

Russia: I know. Shh… *begins stroking Siberia's back*

Sibera: More…

**WITH LUX AND LATVIA:**

Lux: *coughs slightly*

Latvia: S—so it's suppose to be here?

Lux: _Ja._ *to a guard* _Sprechen Sie deutsch**?_

Guard 1: _Ja._

Lux: *coughs* _Gute__. __Ich bin__für einen__sibirischen Tiger__suchen__. __Hast du__einen gesehen***?_

Guard 1: *bewildered* *points at a tiger suddenly coming out of a closet*

Latvia: *squeaks* That's it!

Lux: _Danke._

Latvia and Lux: *run to tiger*

Lux: _Dies ist unsere****._

Guard 2: _Ja, ja. Nimm ihn. Ich will ihn nicht*****._

Lux: *glares* Latvia, let's go.

Latvia: Y—yes sir.

**WITH RUSSIA AND OTHERS:**

Lithuania: Mr. Russia! Here comes Latvia and Mr. Luxembourg.

Russia: *stops humming to Siberia* Da.

Prussia: *lost in thought*

Lux: *pants* Here's the tiger, _Herr Russland._

Russia: *nods and smiles* Thank you. Here Siberia. This tiger is okay, so others will be too.

Siberia: *lifts head weakly* последний.

Russia: *smiles and nods* Da.

**WITH LUX:**

Lux Thoughts: _Scheiβe. Not now. _*coughs* _Breathing is getting harder. Verdammt! Not now! _*coughs harder*

**OUT OF LUX'S HEAD:**

Russia: *looks up from Siberia at the sound of coughing* Lux?

Lux: *falls, eyes closing with a last* _Verdammt!_

(( Ah~… I ended up writing about Luxembourg… Sorry! Please put some Siberia in this~~~! And explain a little better the tiger problem in our little on-going story ^_^ ))

(( * How do you feel?

** Do you speak German?

*** I am looking for a Siberian tiger. Have you seen one?

**** This is ours.

***** Yes, yes. Take him. I don't want him. ))


	52. Nicaragua19

Lux,

Ah, Russia is at your house? *sympathetic smile* he was at my house once. Scared poor Matagalpa out of his skin. And Managua kept on throwing firecrackers at him.

She's very unlike both Russia AND Belarus. Just tell me if you need any help with them. My shoulder healed, so I'm free to travel.

Sinceramente,

Luisa

((Matagalpa and Managua are two of Nicaragua's departments, so they're sort of like her "children". Managua is also the capital))

**~*~v~*~**

_H—hallo,_

I am Luxembourg's capital, Luxembourg. So you don't confuse us, call me Gust.

A—Ah yes, _Herr Russland_ is staying over. He brought my _Vati _back here because he was unconscious. He still is. I was trying to pretend to be _Vati _in the other letter so you don't worry, but it's hard.

Um… Is Matagalpa and Managua nice?

What happened to your shoulder, Nica?

Gust Klein

(( Gust is about seven years old…. Light brown hair, green-blue eyes… In other words, a younger version of Lux… ))


	53. Nicaragua20

Gust,

What happened to tu Papa? *worried*

Well, you did a very good job impersonating him.

Matagalpa's very nice, actually. He speaks German too, since he's my German department. I'm sure you two would get along just fine. Managua is nice to anyone that isn't Russia or Panama City.

Well, I sort of got into a fight with Colombia and she hit my shoulder really hard with a crowbar. It's fine now, though.

Luisa

((Aw~ he sounds so adorable ~ ~ I wanna hug him so bad~^^))

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

Um… With the iconomii issues, _Vati _gets sick… Um… English is hard….

_Danke!_

Mata speaks _Deutsch?_ _Gut~!_ So, Mana would be nice to me?

Why did you fight with Colombia?

Gust Klein


	54. Siberia14

Malyutka

Russia: *looks at Estonia & Liet* Go help Mr Luxembourg~Latvia *turns to him & motions towards the small tiger* Bring him to me~

Latvia: *shakily brings the tiger to him* Y-yes s-sir...

Russia: *takes the tiger & puts him in Siberia's arms-looks at her & talks soothingly* See malyutka*? There is nothing to worry about~Sapfir* is fine *looks away, his violet eyes clouding w/ worry, b/c he knows that might not be true*

Estonia: *looks at Lux* Ah, wh-what can we d-do to h-help you, s-sir?

Lux: *has coughing fit*

Passerbyer: Hey! Do you guys need help?

Liet: Ah, n-no w-we've got th-this...

Passerbyer 2: *calls 911*

Prussia: *looks at Russia* So like, explain to the awsome me the whole curl thing w/ the tigers & stuff~

Russia: *looks down at Siberia, still holding Sapfir & moaning, & sighs* Well, her curl is the Siberian tiger population. When little tigers like Sapfir here are attacked or killed, she becomes instantly sick. *motions towards Lux* Like when Mr Lux has economic problems, da? He starts coughing & becomes very sick~

Latvia: *tries to keep Siberia comfortable & calm* ...

((I hope I explained that well enough! & don't worry~I feel bad that Lux is having problems so we must treat them imediantly!

Malyutka* "little one"

Sapfir* "sapphire"))

**~*~v~*~**

Latvis: Mr. R—Russia?

Russia: Da?

Latvia: Some people called the ambulance for Mr. Luxembourg.

Lux: No. *cough* D—don't need *cough* it.

Prussia: *worried look*

Russia: Da. The doctors won't know what to do. We're countries and any medicine they give won't work.

Lithuania: *nods* Let's get to the car. Come on Mr. Luxembourg.

Lux: I can walk *cough* and drive, maybe *cough*

Estonia: *pushes glasses up* That probably isn't a very good idea.

Lux: *glares* This is my country and you are all guests. *coughs**cough*

Prussia: I could—

Everyone: No!

Passerby 2: The ambulance is on its way.

Russia: We must leave now.

Lux: I'm driving *cough*

Russia: *disapproving look* Da.

Siberia: Sapfir is okay, da?

Russia: *smiles* Da.

Lux: In the *cough* car, I have some *cough* medi *coughing fit*

Everyone: *waits until coughing fit is over*

Lux: Cine. *out of breath*

Siberia: Big Brother, I want to go to Mr. Lux's house. Can we go, please?

Russia: *smiles again* Da. We are going now.

Siberia: *smiles weakly* Wake me when we get there.

Russia: Da.

Siberia: *eyes close*

**EVERYONE'S IN CAR AND LUX AT THE TRUNK~~~~~**

Lux: *mutters* Where is it? *cough* *rummages through trunk* Ah! Found it! *downs two pills dry*

(( Poor Siberia~! Um… The pills were made by China because he's the country doctor. ^_^

I hope they both get better~~~~! Your turn! ))


	55. France1

Ma chère Luxembourg,

I am currently writing this in your living room (you need to lock your door more frequently, mon ami) I seem to have found some letters that speak ill of me. Who are these people you are talking to?

Grand-frére is not as bad as that, you know? And whatever Éspagne is saying, he's lying. It was with his consent (though he might've been exceptionally drunk).

I do not approve of your support towards Andorra. A - And I will not be lonely! -discreetly wipes manly tear from the corner of eye-

Anyway, Luxembourg, I need to speak to you soon. Monaco and I are having some trouble with our bank accounts, and Switzerland is on vacation with Liechtenstein, but he said you'd be able to help?

Avec Amour,

Francis Bonnefoy,

France

**~*~v~*~**

_Frankreich,_

I'm Luxembourg the capital. _Vati _is out with his guests. He went out in morning and he's not home yet.

Why are you sitting in the living room?

Does that mean I can go downstairs and see you?

_Opa? _Why is _Vati _speaking sick of you? _Vati _sends letters to Nica, _Siberien, _Vene, Ohio, Rica, and Spain. Oh and Seuol… Seoul? Don't know how to spell… Why will you be lonely? What's a manly tear? Will I have manly tears too?

I'll tell _Vati _about the banks. Say '_hallo' _to Monaco for _moi!_

Gust Klein


	56. Ohio6

Dear Luxembourg,

I'm sorry, it slipped! D:

It is, it is...

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones

P.S. I was in a rush. Sorry!

**~*~v~*~**

Sammy,

_H—Hallo. _I am _Vati's _capital, Luxembourg. You may call me Gust. _Vati _went out with _Herr Russland, Siberien, Preu__β__en, und dem Baltikum _and he's still not back yet.

Sammy, did you slip? Are you hurt?

It's okay if you were in rush. _Vati _is sometimes in a rush and forgets to tie his shoes. Then he says words like _'Verdammt' _and '_Scheiβe'._

What does P. S. stand for?

Gust Klein

(( Gustave is Gust's full name. He adores nicknames. Um… He's seven years old and is a miniature Lux. I hope you enjoy writing to him while Lux is away with Russia, Siberia, Prussia, and the Baltics. ))


	57. Seoul1

Luxembourg,

I am South Korea's capital, Seoul, da~ze!

**~*~v~*~**

_Hallo Seoul,_

What a strange name you have. I'm a capital too!

My name is Luxembourg, but you can call me Gust. I am Luxembourg's capital.

What does 'da~ze' mean?

Do you have a human name?

_Es tut mir leid. _I'm sorry you weren't able to send a letter to _Vati._

Gust Klein

(( Thanks for writing a letter to Luxembourg/Luxembourg Capital! You'll usually be writing to Lux, but Lux is out with Russia, Siberia, Prussia, and the Baltics so Gust is taking his place for now! ))


	58. Nicaragua21

Gust,

You mean economy? Si, Inglés is hard. Sadly, thanks to Estados Unidos y Inglaterra, just about everyone has to learn it now =_=

De nada.

Si, Managua would be nice to you ^^ he's actually really nice to people who aren't Russia of Panama City.

Colombia and I don't exactly get along...

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

_Ja. _Economy.

Tsk, _Amerika un Groβbritannien. _

I think I would like to meet them someday. May I?

_Vati _says that not getting along means war. Are you in a war? I don't like it when there's wawr. _Vati _leaves when there is…

Gust Klein


	59. Nicaragua22

Gust,

Ja... I hate those two so much..

Of course you can meet them! They're always traveling around meeting other countries and provinces.

Well, not really. She and I have had wars, but I just don't like her because she stole my islands. And she's just a jerk.

Luisa

((He's so cute~ I wanna hug him so bad~~))

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

*yawn* I wonder when _Vati _is going to be home. I miss him.

America is sometimes nice. And England got me a unicorn. It's blue and glittery!

Really? Yay~!

That's sad. She's mean. She hurt Nica. I don't like her.

Gust Klein

*yawn* _Vati's _home. Here he is.

Luisa,

Ah, I see you met my son. I hope he didn't annoy you. I have to stay up a little later/earlier, sadly, to get some paperwork done.

I'm going to put Gust to bed.

Signed:

Lux Klein

(( He's adorable~! I just had to add him in~~! ))


	60. Nicaragua23

Lux,

Oh, he didn't annoy me. Actually, I find him kind of adorable ^^

You do that. I have to go find out where Managua went.

Sinceramente,

Luisa

((He's so~ cute~~))

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Oh that's good. I'm gone for so long, I feel bad when I leave him alone….

Where did Managua go

Signed:

Lux Klein

(( Thank you~~~~! ))


	61. Ohio7

Dear Gusty,

I see..

Well that's okay, you're fun to talk to too!~

Ah, nevermind. I didn't fall or slip though. Don't worry.

Well, I don't speak German, so dunno what that means. But at leat he doesn't fall /up/ the stairs!

Um.. I'm not sure. Gotta look that up..

Love,

Samantha [Ohio] Jones

((He sounds so cute! :D))

**~*~v~*~**

Sam,

It's Lux now, I hope Gust didn't get too personal with anything. He really likes my computer…

Signed:

Lux Klein

(( Thank you~~~! ))


	62. Siberia15

Lux: *climbs back into the car, still coughing a bit*

Russia: *notices bottle* Those pills were made in China, da?

Lux: Y-*cough*-yes

Russia: *cradles the sleeping Siberia & Sapfir; thinks out loud* Maybe he has something to help Malyutka, da?

Lux: I don't think it *cough* works that way...it's about the tiger population, *cough* right?

Russia: Da. But maybe he has something to help w/ the pain~*pets Siberia's hair, her curl still shaking slightly*

Baltics: *sit nervously in a huddle*

Prussia: *mutters about lack of beer*

((I hope they get better, too! & sorry it took awhile, I was gone all day...))

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: Maybe. Do you want me to go and call him?

Russia: Da.

Lux: *nods and starts the car backing out and going home*

**LUX'S HOME~~~~~**

Lux: *on the phone*

China: Ni hao! *over phone*

Lux: Hallo _Herr China. _It's Luxembourg.

China: Shenme? What do you want?

Lux: Siberia is sickand _Herr Russland_ wants you to come check on her.

China: *pause* All right. I'll be right there.


	63. Spain3

Dear Luxembourg,

Don't kill him, he's my friend~! I don't remember what he did because I was passed out, so I probably didn't feel anythin-*winces and rubs left leg*

I'm okay though, no need to worry!

Love,

Spain

**~*~v~*~**

_Spanien,_

I can't anyway… France is mad at me and gave me a _LONG_ lecture* about how the younger have to respect their elders…

… *tries to keep anger in check* I—I'm going to go make some tea…..

Signed:

Luxemburg, Lux Klein

*Who knew he could do that? And with a scary and serious face…

(( Whoa! France gave Lux a lecture… O.o ))


	64. America3

Luxembourg,

We should totally get together and play video games sometime.

Haha, I knew it, I knew you were scared of me! That is AWESOME.I know my heroic awesomeness can be overwhelming sometimes but you don't have to be scared of me, I'm a nice guy, honest! Although taking over your country sounds like fun!

Crap, my boss is watching me write this now. CREEPY. Now he's walking over here and he's looking at me funny.

HOLY SHIT! NOTHING TO SEE HERE OBA-

-

Luxembourg, we are NOT going to take over your land, nor do we have future plans to conquer you. Please don't listen to America.

Signed,

The President of the United States of America

(and the United States of America!)

**~*~v~*~**

_Amerika,_

… Maybe… I've never played video games before…

Th—th-! I'm not scared of you! You're just….. Weird.

_Scheiβkerl. _You are not taking over my country. _Ich werde dich töten__, bevor das passiert._

**TO **_**HERR OBAMA:**_

_**D—Danke… **_**No one usually listens to him, but... **_**Er ist ein Scheiβkerl. **_

Signed:

Luxemburg

(( Translations:

_Scheiβkerl – _Bastard

_Ich werde dich töten__, bevor das passiert. – _I'll kill you before that happens.

_Er ist ein Scheiβkerl – _He is a bastard.

_Amerika~~! _You meanie! Yay Obama~~! ))


	65. Nicaragua24

Lux,

He wanted to meet Managua and Matagalpa. All of my departments are pretty mature, so I don't really feel bad.

Managua apparently decided to go see Budapest. He has a crush on her~

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Ah… Well, if Gust wants, and if it's okay with you, I could take him over to your house.

When is he going to tell her?

Signed:

Lux Klein


	66. Siberia16

Russia: *still holding Siberia-sits on the couch-looks around* Your home is very lovely~

Lux: Ah, th-thank you...

Latvia: M-Mr R-Russia, s-sir? I-I found a-a blanket for M-Miss Siberia...

Russia: *smiles* Sparsibo, Mr Latvia~

*takes blanket & puts it over Siberia*

*doorbell rings*

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: I got it. *walks to door and opens it*

China: _Nihao!_

Lux: *nervously* _Hallo Herr China. _P—please come in.

China: Thanks, aru. Where is Russia and Siberia?

Lux: In the l—living room. Please follow me.

China and Lux: *walk to living room*

Russia: *looks up* China. Please look at her.

China: *nods* Place her down on the couch, aru. Latvia, go get me some water and towels. Er—I mean, Lux, please get me that stuff, aru. I forgot it's your house.

Lux: *nods and coughs slightly*

Prussia: The awesome me can help too!

Lux: *grabs Prussia's hand* Forget it, you doofus. Just come with me and leave _Herr China _alone.

Prussia: *pouts* Fine.

Prussia and Lux: *walk into hall*

Lux: *comes back with water and towel* Here.

China: *looks up from checking Siberia's heartbeat* Xièxiè.

Lux: *nods* If you need anything, shout. I'm going to make sure Prussia doesn't do something he's not supposed to do.

*crash upstairs*

Lux: *sighs and runs upstairs*

China: *gets to work*

**WITH THE BALTICS~~~~**

Estonia: Such a big house for a tiny country.

Lithuania: *nods*

Latvia: N—now we're l—lost…


	67. Ohio8

Dear Lux,

Okay!~ Hi Lux. :)

He didn't! He was quite nice~

Though, I think you're teaching him swear words..

Also: Teach him what P.S. means...

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones

**~*~v~*~**

Sam,

_Hallo!_

Good. Gust can get pretty annoying sometimes when he asks too many questions.

A-ah… *doesn't know what to say* …..

I will.

By the way, I talked to Obama. He doesn't seem that bad…

Signed:

Lux Klein


	68. Nicaragua25

Lux,

Si, it's fine.

We're not sure...

sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

That's good! Gust will be very happy.

Ah… I have two friends who are like that…. One's a South American country and the other Central American….

Signed:

Lux Klein

(( Geez... That was a fast review... Do you just sit in front of your computer 24/7? ))


	69. Nicaragua26

Lux,

Well, I'm glad that he'll be happy~

Central... American? *raises an eyebrow* which one of my siblings are you talking about?

sinceramente,

Luisa

((Nah XD I just happened to have my email open while doing homework X3))

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Me too…

None of them. *smirks*

Signed:

Lux


	70. Siberia17

Estonia: Th-that can't be r-right! *looks at paper* Pr-Prussia gave me a map!

Lithuania: *looks at him solemnly & raises an eyebrow* Prussia. Gave you a map. *crosses arms* & you didn't think anything strange of that?

Estonia: *surprised* Should I have?

Prussia: *somewhere-laughs* Kesesesese~

Latvia: *fumbles hands nervously* Wh-what are w-we g-going to d-do? M-Mr Russia will b-be so m-mad i-if we don't h-hurry!

Lithuania: C-calm down! I'm sure i-if we retrace o-our steps we can figure th-this out!

((We all know that no matter how tech-savvy Estonia is, he's still the stupidest Baltic~))

*****************

China: *looks up at Russia* That's all I can do~

Russia: *secretly scared* She is going to be ok, da?

China: Ah... *looks away* Well, she...she's lost a lot of tigers at one time...

Russia: Wha-? B-but she's going to be a-alright, da? Kolkolkolkol...

China: H-hey! *puts hands on Russia's shoulder* She's young-*thinks: which may or may not be a good thing*-she'll be fine...

Russia: *looks at him coldly* You are not sure of that~

China: *nervously* Wh-what makes you think that?

Lux: *comes in, dragging an unconcious Prussia & followed by nervously babbling Baltics* Ah, s-sorry to interupt...

Russia: *gets up & picks up Siberia*

Lux: Ah, wh-what are yo-?

Russia: This place is not good for little Siberia to be in. We are leaving~

((Lux's gotta be quite strong to take on Prussia~))

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: *face falls, but quickly hides it* A—ah. _Ja_. It's probably best if you take her home. I'll go buy some tickets for the plane. *quickly leaves to buy tickets*

Russia: Wait, we can pay—

*Lux already gone*

**WITH LUX~~~~~~**

Lux: All right. Let's see. *on computer*

Lux: *feels tug on his pant leg* *looks down to see his son Gustave (also called Gust)*

Gust: _Vati? _

Lux: _Ja? _*picks him up and keeps searching for cheap tickets that are also in first class*

Gust: Why is there a big guy, three shaking people, a sleeping girl, and an Asian doing in our house?

Lux: _Russland und dem Baltikum, Siberien, und China._ They are here because i invited them.

Gust: How come you're looking for plane tickets? It says so right there! *points at computer screen* _Vati_ I can read!

Lux: *smiles* I know you can. And they are leaving because _Frau Siberien _is sick.

Gust: But, I want to meet _Siberien und Russland. __Und dem Baltikum! Und Herr China! _

Lux: *sighs and buys six tickets* Why dont you go play with Prussia? Never mind. He's passed out. Go and play in your room. When I come back we'll have ice cream, okay?

Gust: *eyes brighten* Really?

Lux: I took the whole week off, but if they are going back, I guess I should just use it on you, okay? *pinches Gust's cheek*

Gust: Yay~! Okay! *runs to his room*

Lux: *sighs*

Lux Thoughts: _There goes more of my money…_

(( *nods* Prussia is made out of beer and beer is pretty heavy…. ))


	71. Zumi2

(( Yo Weasel,

Who is Canada? Who would confuse me with them?

IM AWESOME! TeeHee! ))

What debt? *GASP* LUX WAS NAUGHTY!

Ok. I'm bored now, bye!

~Izumi the Great

**~*~v~*~**

_Frau Izumi,_

_Ja. _A debt. I haven't really been naughty….

Ah… I'm sorry that you are bored… _Auf Wiedersehen… ?_

Signed:

_Luxemburg_

(( Izumi, when I speak in this parenthesis, it mean that Luxembourg is NOT writing. When I wrote about Canada it was in the parenthesis, therefore not for Luxembourg. Does that make sense? ))


	72. Ohio9

Lux,

He wasn't annoying at all! :3

Or, I think. I don't know German sooo..

Good~ :)

I didn't say he was bas, he just visits too often..

Love,

Sam Jones

**~*~v~*~**

Sam,

_Gut. _

Ah…. I just looked at the letter…. Yes. Those are swear words… ^_^'

Ah….

How are things in Ohio?

Signed:

_Luxemburg_


	73. Nicaragua27

Lux,

Then who are you...*suddenly realizes what he's implying* w-what?

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Ah…. Did you find out who I was talking about? _Verdammt…._ That was supposed to stay a secret….

Signed:

Lux


	74. Nicaragua28

Lux,

Well, Guatemala says I figure things out easily...

Sinceramente,

Luisa

~*~v~*~

Luisa,

Well, it's true….

Signed:

Lux


	75. Siberia18

Lux: *comes back in* Well I-

Siberia: *looks up at him blankly & drowsily w/ her purple eyes dull & full of tiredness & confusion*

Latvia: *face red & trembling more than usual in the corner*

Russia: *looks at Estonia & Liet* She is like "Sleeping Beauty", da?

Lux: Eh?

Russia: *petting Siberia's hair* She was woken w/ a kiss~

Lux: Wh-what?

Russia: Mr Latvia went to get our bags when he tripped & kissed Siberia~*looks at Latvia, smiling (but speaks severely)* & it better not happen again; Malyutka is too young for that~

Latvia: *still red* I-it w-was an a-a-accident! &-& sh-she's the same a-age as m-me...

Siberia: *groggily* B-big broth-?...

Russia: Shhhh... *notices her curl stopped shaking* Hmm~

Lux: I ah, h-have your tickets...

Russia: *smiles* Oh, we won't be needing those anymore~

Lux: Wh-wha?...

Russia: *sets Siberia on the couch* Since Malyutka is feeling better, we shall stay here as planned~

Lux: *sighs; thinks: All that money wasted...*

Estonia: *sees Lux's face & whispers* I-I'll arrange for all the money to be repaid~

~*~v~*~

Lux: *smiles* _Danke._

Estonia: *smiles back* *whispers to Lithuania* Luxembourg is pretty nice.

Lithuania: *smiles and nods*

Lux: *looks at Russia* I hope you don't mind having ice cream tonight. I promised my son that we would have some.

Russia: Da. It's fone. Right, Malyutka?

Siberia: *nods, confused*

Lux: *looks at China* W—would you like to come?

China: All right, aru.

Lux: *nods* I'll buy.

Prussia: *moans from the floor*

Lux: Get up, you big goof.

Prussia: *moans* My head… What did you hit me with?

Lux: *smirks* It's a secret.


	76. Nicaragua29

Lux,

*ahem* so anyway... can we have a new topic of discussion now?

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Sure… What do you want to talk about?

Signed:

Lux Klein


	77. Siberia19

Siberia: *clutches Sapfir tightly & tugs on Russia's scarf-still a bit disoriented* Ah, b-big brother?...

Russia: *looks down at her* Da?

Siberia: Wh-where are we?...

Russia: *concern & worry on his face* We are at Mr Luxembourg's home, remember?

Siberia: Ah, d-da...?

China: Maybe I should stay here w/ Siberia, aru. *smiles at her* We will have a good time, right aru?

Siberia: *smiles, but still confused* Da~

Russia: No, if anyone will stay w/ Siberia it'll be me. Right, Malyutka?`

Siberia: Da? *clears head a bit* I-if we are going somewhere, I am able to come~

Russia & Latvia: Not if we have to worry about you~

Russia: *looks at Latvia in surprise*

Latvia: *blushes* A-ah...

Prussia: *gets up* Whatever, I'll be in the car~

Lux: *sighs* How about Siberia & Chi-

Russia & Siberia: No~

Siberia: I am fine & able to go~

Russia: But-

Siberia: *looks at him* I am going whether you like it or not~

**~*~v~*~**

Gust: _Vati! _Can we go get ice cream now? *comes into living room*

Lux: Gust...

Gust: Are you _Russland? _*runs up to Russia* _Vati _told me that you were nice and is that _Siberien? Vati _is _Siberiens _friend!

Russia and Siberia: *surprised, nod*

Lux: Gust, come here.

Gust: *ignores Lux* Are you _Herr China? Vati _says that he owes money!

China: *raises an eyebrow, amused*

Lux: Gust.

Gust: *keeps ignoring Lux* And you guys are _dem Baltikum! _*runs up to the Baltics*

Baltics: *nods*

Lux: Gust. Come here, now.

Gust: *looks at Lux* _Vati! __Sie sagten,__sie würden__zu gehen!_

Lux: _Ich weiß,__was ich gesagt habe__, aber jetzt, __Sibirien__ist okay,__sie__bleiben können._

Gust: *looks at his feet* _Aber__, wir __immer noch__Eis__, nicht wahr?_

Lux: *smiles* _Ja._

Gust: Yay~! We're going to get ice cream!

Siberia: *smiles* Who's he?

Lux: *sighs and watches Gust talk to the Baltics* My son.

Russia: A lot of energy, da?

Lux: _Ja._

China: He's very amusing, aru. He reminds me of South Korea.

Lux: *sighs again* He doesn't grope people's chest. I'd rather you keep Korea away from Gust…

China: I agree, aru.

Lux: Let's go for ice cream now before the stores close.

Russia Siberia, and china: *nod*

Lux: Gust, Baltics, let's go. *crouches down*

Gust: *runs and puts his arms around Lux's neck*

Lux: *picks him up*


	78. Philippines1

Dear Ms. Luxembourg,

Kamusta! This is Maria, the Philippines, writing~ It's very nice to talk to you for the first time~ I don't usually talk with European nations very often so it's very nice to meet you! XD

Umm... please don't mind me asking what is Europe like? I don't go around much and I rarely ever leave Asia... Sorry... ^^;

Thank you~,

Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz

The Philippines

P.S. I sent some mangoes! I hope you like them~ X3

((If there's another Philippines then please ignore ^^ thank you :DDD))

**~*~v~*~**

_Philippinen,_

I…. I'm not a Ms…. It's okay that you messed me up… A lot of nations/cities/humans/etc. do.

I'm very pleased to meet you too.

Ah, Europe is… Busy, like I'm sure a lot of other continents are. Ä… It's pretty boring in my opinion, but maybe it's because I live in Europe…

How is Asia?

Signed:

_Luxemburg_


	79. Gaul1

Hello my little Luxembourg!

It's your mama ancient Gaul! Honhonhonhon! How are you dear? Since I'm In heaven (because I am dead ...great!) I would just like to see how you are doing! Also how are Belgium, the Netherlands and France doing? Dont you just love your siblings!

Sincerely,

Mama Gaul

(to author: Gaul was the ancient area that covered France, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and Belgium )

**~*~v~*~**

_Hallo Mama,_

I'm fine, thanks. How is… Heaven?

Ah, they're all fine… France doesn't want Andorra to become independent so now they're having an argument… But that's it…

_Ja. _I just want to hug them and _squeeze them to death._

Signed:

_Luxemburg_


	80. France2

Luxembourg, non!

I am too young- non, too beautiful! - to be squeezed to death!

Don't make Mama Gaul sad!

Francis

**~*~v~*~**

_Frankreich,_

Of course… How could I be so cruel to my absolutely stunning brother?

I wasn't making her sad.

Signed:

Lux Klein


	81. Romano1

Dear Patato Basterd #3

Go die Patato Basterd. Why won't you Patato Basterds just die. Atleast your not Patato Basterd # 1 (Germany) HOW NEED'S TO STAY AWAY FROM MY STUPID LITTLE BROTHER ITALY! God damn Patato basterd. Or Patato Basterd #2 (Prussia) how talks about how awsome he is WHEN HE EVEN ISN'T A NATION ANYMORE! WHAT GOD DAMN IDIOTIC PATATO BASTERD! But of course all Patato Basterds are stupid. Anyway Patato Basterd go die in a ditch. It'll do the world a favor.

From Romano

OOC: Was I doing Romano? I didn't notice any Romano letters so I dicided to do one.

**~*~v~*~**

Romano,

I do not want to die.

And I am _not _a potato bastard. How come Austria isn't a potato bastard?

You're not a country either.

Romano is so mean~!

Signed:

_Luxemburg_


	82. Nicaragua30

Lux,

Just... anything, I guess. Managua is telling me that Hong Kong heard a rumor that Venezuela and I are getting married... w-which we're not! Do you have any idea where Hong Kong ight have heard that?

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

I don't know. I'll call him.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER~~~~**

He told me that China told him and that France told China.

Lux


	83. Gaul2

Oh honhonhonhon!

Do I sense sarcasm? Or do you actually love your siblings? And heaven...it isn't that great! Why do people think it's so amazing? it's a bit boring honestly!

PS is any of your siblings bothering you?

PPS tell all your siblings I say hi!

Sincerely

Mama Gaul

**~*~v~*~**

_Mama,_

I love my siblings. Really, I do…. But… They always get on my nerves…..

Ah… No… Not really….

They all say 'hi' in different languages back.

Signed:

_Luxemburg_


	84. Nicaragua31

Lux,

Well, that would explain why I just got a call from France complaining that Managua's trying to kill him...

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Yes… Let Managua kill him. That would be funny.

Lux


	85. Siberia20

Siberia: *catches up w/ Lux as they head for the car; looks at him & smiles* I didn't know you had a son. He's so cute~

Lux: *holds onto Gust* Yeah. He's ah, quite energetic~*looks down at her* You're sure you're feeling better?

Siberia: *laughs* You sound like big brother. But da, I am feeling alright~

Lux: *nods* That's good~

Russia: *talks w/ China, but watches Siberia closely*

**~*~v~*~**

Latvia: *still blushing*

Estonia: *smirking*

Lithuania: That was something…

Baltics: *follow closely behind Russia*

**WITH LUX AND SIBERIA AND GUST~~~~~**

Gust: _Vati! Vati! _What ice cream can I take?

Lux: Any kind.

Gust: *jumos a bit in Lux's arms* Do you mean I can have chocolate? _Tante Belgiens _chocolate ice cream is _sehr gut! _Right, _Frau?_

Siberia: *smiles* Da. Belgium's chocolate is very yummy.

Gust: See? _Frau _agrees with me! So, can I?

Lux: *glares playfully at Siberia* *sighs* All right…

Gust: You hear that, _Frau? Vati _is letting me have chocolate eci cream!

Siberia: Da. I hear. *smiles*

Gust: What ice cream will you take?

Siberia: *thinks* What kind are there?

**WITH RUSSIA AND CHINA~~~~~~~~**

China: Stop worrying, aru. Luxembourg is an okay guy. He's not going to hurt Siberia, aru.

Russia: But if he does…

China: He won't, aru.

Russia: *sighs* I want to keep Siberia safe.

China: *also sighs* I know you do. But, you have to at least give her some freedom, aru.

Russia: Lux is not going to take Siberia away from me.

China Thoughts: _Oh, dear… They're just friends…_

China: They're just friends.

Russia: Da. Kolkolkol…


	86. Romano2

Dear Patato Bastard #4

Well to BAD PATATO BASTARD! Yes you are a Patato Bastard. I forgot about that Patato Bastard so thanks for reminding me.

, Patato Bastard. I am not a country that is true but alteast I'm not a Patato Bastard Patato Bastard. So stop trying to trick me Patato Bastard. I heard that you are related to that wine bastard (France) so tell that wine bastard to STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY STUPID LITTLE BROTHER ITALY! Also tell Patato Bastard #1 (Germany) to stay away from my stupid little brother Italy. Though I doubt you can understand any long words since you are a Patato Bastard and all. Anyway Patato Bastard like I said go die in a ditch. It'll make the world a better place.

From Romano

P.S. If you meet up with Belgium before you die in a ditch say hi from me.

Out of Character: Am I doing Romano right? I hope I am keeping him in character. Tell me If I am not.

**~*~v~*~**

Romano,

You're welcome!

But, Belgium is also related to the Wine Bastard, France (By the way, I totally agree with you)!

_Luxemburg_

(( Oh, you're doing fine~~! Don't worry~~~! ))


	87. Spain4

Dear Luxembourg,

Why would France be mad at you? He doesn't get mad that easily so what did you do to him?

My leg feels better though, so there's nothing to worry about!

Hopefully my tomatoes made it safely to you~!

Love,

Spain

((France lecturing? Say it ain't so!)

**~*~v~*~**

Spain,

France is mad because I've been speaking ill of him. I'm not sure when… But I did…

Good.

_Ja! _They did!

Signed:

Lux

(( Yes… That means… World War III had begun… ))


	88. Gaul3

Oh my little Luxembourg! I'm for sure many other countries have sibling issues! Honhonhonhon!

Ps tell my dear what each of there problems are,! Starting with the Netherlands

Sincerely,

Mama Gaul

**~*~v~*~**

For sure… Like England… No one has it worse than England…

Netherlands: Smokes too much, doesn't have manners, never speaks

Belgium: Too Hungary like, too much chocolate, too much energy

France: Too perverted

Signed:

Lux

(( Am I missing anyone? I'm not sure… I don't think so… ))


	89. Ohio10

Dear Lux,

Can you tell him I say Hi? ^^

Oohhh. Well, he is a child. -shrug- Gotta learn eventually!~

Boring, Rainy, Chilly.. How 'bout in Luxembourg?

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones~

**~*~v~*~**

Sure… He says '_Hallo Frau Ohio!'_

… I'm hoping he doesn't learn in a while…

Ah… It's okay. It is 64 degrees Fahrenheit and it's sunny. For the rest of the week, the temperature will stay above 70.

Signed:

Lux

(( Yay~~~! Double digits~~~! ))


	90. Nicaragua32

Lux,

Yeah, I'll let Managua kill him. And videotape it.

Sinceramene,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Send it to me, please.

Signed:

Lux


	91. Nicaragua33

Lux,

Sure thing.

Sinceraente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Thanks.

How are things in your country?

Signed:

Lux


	92. Nicaragua34

Lux,

De nada.

Y country's been okay. Not great, since the Sandanistas are in power, but much better than in 1972.

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Ah yes… I knew that…

Lux


	93. Anonymous1

WHO THE HECK ARE THESE BLOODY PEOPLE!

**~*~v~*~**

Dear Anonymous,

These 'bloody people' are my friends. Except Romano. He doesn't like me because I'm Potato Bastard #4.

Signed:

_Luxemburg_


	94. Nicaragua35

Lux,

Did you really? Or are you just saying that?

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

… Maybe…

Lux


	95. Romano3

Dear Patato Bastard #4

Belgium might be related to that wine bastard but she is the niciest, freindliest, most butiful person ever. "blushes like Tomato" A-anyway Patato Bastard like I said twice beforehand go die in a ditch.

From Romano

P.S. Fuck you Patato Bastard!

Out of Character: Oh I am doing Romano right! I think I have my letters as Romano be intrested in Belgium and not in Spain.

Sorry Spain x Romano shippers I am not one and you should had sent a Romano letter before hand.

**~*~v~*~**

Romano,

…

I do _not _want to die, _danke._

Lux

(( Ah… Spain told me that Romano was with America… ))


	96. Siberia21

Siberia: *surprised, purple eyes wide & shining w/ amazement* Woah~So much morozhenoe!

Lux: *laughs* Ja~

RUSSIA & CHINA~~~~~~~~

Russia: *watches Lux & Siberia; looks at China* See? She enjoys being w/ Mr Luxembourg! *nervously* What if she doesn't want to come home? She seems different & happy here w/ him. Kolkolkolkol...

China: *sighs* She enjoys spending TIME w/ Lux, aru; & I don't blame her for being different or happy here, or w/ any other country, aru. You never let her out of the house, aru!

Russia: Good parenting~

China: *shakes his head* No, bad parenting, aru. She must get lonely at home. & you swarming her w/ love isn't as helpful as you think~

Russia: But the Baltics-

China: Are always there, aru~She probably wants to meet OTHER countries, aru, & explore.

Russia: *watches Siberia & Lux & Gust laugh while eating the ice cream; whispers* But if I let her go, will she come back?...

**~*~v~*~**

**BACK AT LUX'S HOUSE~~~~~**

Siberia: That was so fun! Right, Big Brother?

Russia: *strains a smile* D—da.

Lux: *raises an eyebrow, not fooled* H—How about I show you where your temporary room is…?

Siberia: Da! Let's go! *grabs Lux's hand and pulls him towards the stairs*

Lux: *laughs and holds Gust tighter while following Siberia*

**WITH RUSSIA, BALTICS, AND CHINA~~~~~~~**

Russia: Kolkolkol…

China: Russia… Don't worry, aru.

Baltics: *watch nervously*

Russia: She'll leave. She will. Lux is stealing her away from me. Kolkolkolkolkolkol.

China: No he's not, aru.

**WITH LUX, GUST AND SIBERIA~~~~~~~**

Lux: *puts a sleeping Gust to bed*

Siberia: *whispers* He's so cute…

Lux: *grins and puts finger to his lips*

Siberia: *smiles and nods*

**TIME LAPSE: EVERYONE IS IN BED EXCEPT RUSSIA AND LUX~~~~~~~~~~**

**WITH LUX~~~~~~~~**

Lux: *stares at paperwork* Oh dear… It's only been one day and it piled up…

*sits down at his desk and begins signing stuff*

**WITH RUSSIA~~~~~~~**

Russia Thoughts: _I've never gotten lost in other country's houses. And Luxembourg is so small… How am I lost?_

*continues wandering around in the halls*

*comes across a room that is cracked open and light is pouring through*

Russia: *whispers*Who is in there? *begins to open door*

**WITH LUX~~~~~~~~**

Lux: *runs hand through his hair*

Lux Thoughts: _Oh no… Where is Prussia? He didn't come get ice cream with us…_

**WITH RUSSIA~~~~~~~~~~~**

Russia: *peers through door*

Russia Thoughts: _That's Lux. What is he doing? Well I need direction, so I'll just go in and ask him. Da, that's what I'll do._

(( Sorry if I made Russia a bt OOC~~~! T_T ))


	97. Northern Ireland of the British Isles1

Dear Duchy of Luxembourg,

You may have heard of me, one or England's brothers. It's always pleasent to meet another country. Can you please give brother England cooking lessons, he really needs them. He tried to force feed me some of his scones the other day, I have to agree with America on the whole "petrified couch stuffing" thing, that is why I find my own food.

P.S. can you protect me from this stalker chick with a psycho Leprauchon, she is known as Ireland  
>Think of her to me as Belarus is to Russia.<p>

**~*~v~*~**

Northern Ireland of the British Isles,

That is a long name…

_Ja. _I've heard of you. It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Ah… I'm not sure if anyone can make England's cooking ant better, but I'll give it a try.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Signed:

_Luxemburg_

P. S. Oh dear… You do know that I'm a teensy country constantly mistaken for a city in Germany, right? I—I'll still try though…


	98. Nicaragua36

Lux,

I really don't mind if you didn't know. A lot of people forget where I am.

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

I know where you are… Just sometimes, my history gets all mixed up.

_Es tut mir leid._

Signed:

Lux


	99. Gaul4

Oh Luxembourg!...WAIT! The Netherlands smoke? What does he smoke? I swear if I get my hands on him!...and what's wrong with belgiums energy? I love it and France being perverted...honhonhonhon I wonder where he gets that from ;)

Sincerely,

Mama Gaul

PS Tell them how you feel, I'm for sure there will be compromise!

((you got all of them!))

**~*~v~*~**

_Mama,_

_Ja. Bruder_ smokes. Shouldn't you be watching over us? He smokes this and that… Oh! And a little bit of that… You can just ask him. He's writing letters too.

_Schwester _just won't leave me alone sometimes…

_Bruder _is way to perverted… And you are too, _Mama._

Signed:

_Luxemburg_

P. S. … As if.

(( Yay~! ))


	100. Siberia22

Russia: *opens the door a bit* Hallo?

Lux: *jumps* Ah, Herr R-Russland! I-I wasn't expecting you~

Russia: *looks at him* I need directions~

Lux: Directio-?

Russia: To my room. *coldly* MY & SIBERIA'S room *emphasizes*~

Lux: *laughs nervously* Ah, o-of course, of course... *thinks: Is something  
>wrong?...*<p>

((Nah, it's fine! I-I'm just worried bout my impression of Lux...)) 

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: *stands* F- follow me. *walks out of the office*

Russia: *catches glimpse of one of the papers*

*on top it says: Money Owed to Russia*

Lux: *pokes head back into room* R- Russland?

Russia: Ah, da?

Lux: A- Are you coming?

Russia: Da. *follows Lux out of office*

Lux and Russia: *walk awkwardly side by side* *silence*

Lux: *suddenly stops*

Russia: *bumps into Lux*

Lux: *falls*

Russia: Are you okay?

Lux: *from floor* J- ja. *winces and begins to stand*

Russia: *watches silently*

Lux: *brightens* Oh! Your room is right here! Ah, Gute Nacht Herr Russland. *turns and begins to walk back to his office*

Russia: Luxembourg...

Lux: *turns* Ja?

Russia: C-could I talk to you?

Lux: *confused* J-ja. Okay. *walks to Russia*

Russia: *holds room door open*

Lux: *walks into room* What did you want to talk about?

Russia: It's about Siberia.

(( Nah~! You're doing great! ))


	101. Romano4

Dear Patrato Bastard #4

I just heard that the Tamato bastard saying that me and the Burger bastard are going out. WHAT THE FUCK! THAT TAMATO BASTARD IS GOING TO GET THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF HIM! SAME WITH THAT BURGER BASTARD IF IT WAS HE HOW STARTED THE RUMOR! If he did then maybe I'll get the Tea Bastard (England) to help me beat the shit out of them. Anyway Pataro Bastard go die in a ditch.

From Romano

P.S. Did you say to Belgium I said hi?

P.S.S. What the hell does Danke even meen?

P.S.S.S. Fuck you Patato Bastard.

**~*~v~*~**

Romano,

Can you stop calling me Potato Bastard #4… Or anything along those lines?

I've said a couple times that that do _not _want to die. Why can't you be nice to me? You are part of Italy and Italy is part of NATO.

Signed:

_Luxemburg_

P. S. No, because you hate me so why should I do what you say?

P. P. S. It means 'thank you'.

P. P. P. S. …


	102. Ohio11

Lux,

Aww, he's so polite! (:

I don't think he'll use 'em. He's a good kid..

Lucky. It's 60's here and rain.. I hate rain.

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones

P.S. - C-could you teach me G-german?

((A/N: Yay!~ And don' have to teach her German, she's just interested in the language..))

**~*~v~*~**

Sam,

Thank you.

_Ja. _He is… Or was. I got a call from the school saying he was using them… I take full blame… I only gave him a lecture though because he didn't really know they were bad…

You can come over whenever you want.

Signed:

Lux

P. S. Sure. ^_^

(( I can teach~~! ))


	103. Nicaragua37

Lux

Ah, okay. Oh! Um, something happened...something important... *blushing*

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Hmm… I feel like I know…

What is the something?

Signed:

Lux


	104. Nicaragua38

Lux,

W-well, Alejandro and I are... d-dating now...

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

Oh, that's great! I'm so happy for you guys!

Oi! It's the awesome Prussia and I stole Lux's computer!

Whoa! You and that guy are dating? That's totally awesome! France told me—by the way, why is France's face burned off?

Oh! I got off track! Luxembourg and I are dating!

… Oh… Luxembourg's waking up… That's really not awesome… I gotta go!

_Bis bald!_

Prussia


	105. Siberia23

Russia: *sits on Siberia's bed(I'm assuming the share a room), next to her; watches her softly & speaks to Lux* ...She enjoys it here...

Lux: *laughs nervously* Ah, j-ja~ *grins while remembering them eating ice cream together* She's quite enjoyabl-

Russia: She is mine.

Lux: *looks at him* Eh?

Russia: Siberia. She is my sister.

Lux: Ah, ja...?

Russia: *pets her hair(he really enjoys doing that)* & you won't take her from me.

Lux: Wha-?...

((*phew!*...I didn't know whatta put...Siberia's a deep sleeper...))

**~*~v~*~**

Russia: You are doing it on purpose.

Lux: What are y—

Russia: Just because you are small country and want to expand—

Lux: Stop it! I'm not trying to get Siberia to become my territory.

Russia: *looks up; surprised to see tears in Lux's eyes*

Lux: She's one of the only people that I have become close to besides Prussia, Netherlands, and Belgium! *covers mouth after a sob breaks out* Just, g—go to sleep. I have work I must take care of. *leaves and shuts door*

Siberia: *waking up* Big B—brother? Was that Mr. Lux?

Russia: Da. *still staring at door*

Siberia: *noticeably brightens* What did he say?

Russia: That he wants us to leave tomorrow.

Russia Thoughts: _I don't care if Yao-Yao says it's bad parenting. I'm keeping Siberia close to me. _

(( Oh no~~! Hmm.. Your turn! ^.^ ))


	106. Nicaragua39

Gilbert,

Glad you think so~ ^^

Of course you would.

Gracias~ and his faced is burned off because Managua got pissed at him for starting a rumor.

Really? That's great! I'm happy for you two~

And you still owe me beer.

Sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Luisa,

I'm sorry about Prussia.

What was the rumor?

… I'm not happy for me…

Prussia says the awesome him does not owe you a beer. That he has explained to you a thousand times that the beer had been calling out to him.

Signed:

Lux, who has a headache *glares at Prussia who chuckles nervously*


	107. Nicaragua40

Lux,

It's fine. as long as he doesn't drink my beer again, I won't have to hit him with my bat.

The rumor was that Venezuela and I were getting married.

Prussia so does owe me beer.

I sent some medicine for your headache. I hope that helps.

sinceramente,

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

_Hallo Nica!_

It's Gust again! _Vati _is with _Onkel* _right now because something happened! I don't know what though…

You and Vene got married! Yay~!

When _Vati _drinks beer he gets… intockscatd.

Gust Klein

*Prussia


	108. Seoul2

Annyonghaseyo

It's me Seoul

Write back soon

Bye

**~*~v~*~**

_Hallo!_

It's Gust! _Vati _is with _Onkel* _now so I get to answer his letters!

Gust

*Prussia


	109. America4

Dear Luxembourg,

Sooooooo…my boss told me to tell you that we're not going to occupy/invade/take over/conquer you no time soon. I don't know why I gotta say it, he already cleared that up!

But seriously though, we should get together and play some video games! You never know, we could become friends! Or we could play a game of basketball! You know what that is, right? Dude, a game of two on two, you and me versus both my bosses (the President and Vice President).

Dude, you couldn't kill me so don't go there. I've got Chuck Norris so I win FOREVER. -Google Chuck Norris and see if you could handle his awesomeness-CRAP NOT AGAIN! I SWEAR I'M NOT-

Luxembourg, I think it would be nice if you and America spent some time together, that way you two could stop all this 'conquering' nonsense. I know Alfred is a little…difficult to manage, but he's a real nice young man with good intentions.

Although the two on two basketball game sounds fun.

I've got to go, Alfred just locked me out of my own office again. Damn it.

Signed,

The President of the United States of America

(and the United States of America!)

**~*~v~*~**

_Amerika und Obama,_

I'm Gust! _Vati _is with _Onkel*_ right now so he can't write!

But you're part of NATO so you can't attack us, right?

_Vati _doesn't let me play video games. He says only stupid people play that. Can I play basketball too? I like playing that… _Vati _ told me that your capital is Vashinton Dee Shee. Am I right?

Gust Klein

*Prussia


	110. Siberia24

Siberia: *heart-broken* Wh-what? Why? *violet eyes cloud over w/ pain* I-I thought he liked having us here...

Russia: *snaps out of his thoughts; starts to look at Siberia, meets her devasted gaze & turns away* I guess not~

Siberia: *almost in tears; sniffs & starts to climb out of bed* M-maybe if I go ta-

Russia: *reluctantly holds her down firmly* No.

Siberia: *looks up at him, her bottom lip trembling* B-bu-

Russia: *pets her hair again, not looking at her* Just go back to- *notices paper sticking out from a book on the side table; reaches for it & takes it* What is this?

Siberia: *blushes & smiles shyly* I-it's a sketch of Mr Lux & Gust I drew; I saw him go into Gust's room & it was so sweet I-I had to draw it~*looks out the window, into the starless night; lowers voice* I was going to finish it & give it to him, you know, as a "thank-you & goodbye" present-since I accindently forgot his sunflowers. But n-now I'm not so sure...

Russia: *watches his sister, mentally kicking himself for lying*

Siberia: *shakes her head* It was a stupid idea. *looks up at Russia* I'll just throw it away in the morning, da? I-if Mr Lux doesn't want us here, then I won't bother him anymore~

Russia: *softly, still avoiding her gaze* D-da...

Siberia: *kisses her brother's cheek & curls back up into the covers; laughs quietly* It is a good thing you told me this before I made a fool of myself in front of hm, da?

Russia: *looks at his sister sadly a moment* Wait, Malyu-

Siberia: *already asleep, clutching a sleeping Sapfir*

Russia: *stares at the surprisingly well detailed sketch-he hadn't realized Siberia's talent; begins to cry softly, causing tear stains to dance on the paper, & curls up next to her-their breathes falling slowly into a steady rhythm*

((Lol, iffen you can't tell, I'd really like to become a writer!))

**~*~v~*~**

**WITH LUX~~~~~~**

Lux: *on balcony looking at the stars* *dries tears* *jumps when someone taps his shoulder* *whirls around to see Latvia*

Lux: _Lettland… _You scared me.

Latvia: A—ah! I'm s—sorry! I-I just s—aw y—y—you here s—so i—i—I came to see if you w—w—w—were all right.

Lux: *tries to comprehend what the young nation was saying* Um…

Unknown Person: He said that he was sorry and that he saw you here so he wanted to see if you were all right.

Lux: *stares at unknown person which is Estonia* Ah… I'm fine, _danke._

Lithuania: You don't seem okay. Your eyes are red and puffy.

Lux: *touches eyes self-consciously* I'm fine. Don't worry. You should go to bed.

Latvia: *nods* A—all r—r—right.

Estonia and Lithuania: Good night. *leave with Latvia following*

Lux: *sighs and stares back at sky*

New Unknown Person/China: Luxembourg, aru?

Lux: _Scheiβe!_ *jumps*

China: It's just me, aru. *stands beside him and looks at the stars* What are you doing here?

Lux: It's my home.

China: I meant that it's the middle of the night and you are outside, aru.

Lux: I just couldn't sleep. Does _Russland _hate me for some reason?

(( You'd be a great writer! Oh, and sorry that it took me so~~~~ long~~! I did an essay for my social studies teacher and it was one of the best- there were only three good ones- and so she made me write ANOTHER one, but longer. I couldn't think of ANYTHING~~~ so I had no time for ff.n... ))


	111. Philippines2

Dear Luxembourg,

WHAT? O_O Not again... I'm so so sorry! This always happens to me... I'm really sorry about this... ^^;

Thank you for answering my weird question ^^

Asia? Well, it's really big and very diverse too! Whenever I visit other Asian countries their cultures are always different~ I especially love the different cuisines X3 Ehehe...

Love,

Maria

The Philippines

**~*~v~*~**

_Frau Maria,_

My name is Gust! I am _Vatis _capital. _Vati _can't write today so I'm taking his position.

I read your other letter and you called _Vati ein Mädchen*!_ ^.^

Do you like cheese? I like cheese! And sausages! Do like those too?

And mangoes were really yummy! _Danke schon!_

Gust Klein


	112. Nicaragua41

Gust,

Hm. I wonder what happened...

*blush* n-no! We didn't! It was just a rumor France started...

A lot of people get intoxicated when they drink.

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

Me too…

Oh… Are you sure? _Vati _says that you and Vene love each other.

They do? I drink water and I don't get intoxicated.

Gust Klein


	113. Nicaragua42

Gust,

S-si, we love each other. But we aren't getting married.

It's certain types of drinks that intoxicate people.

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

B—but… Don't you want to?

Oh.

Gust Klein


	114. Philippines3

Dear Gust,

Kamusta~! (Hi~!) It's very nice to meet you~ :3

Ehehe... ^^;; I sort of have this bad habit of confusing people's genders... If it's not too much trouble please tell your father I'm sorry about that...

Cheese and sausages are awesome XD (although I don't usually eat them very much since they're kind of expensive here ^^;)

Your welcome~ I sent bananas this time X3

Sincerely,

Maria

The Philippines

**~*~v~*~**

_Frau Maria,_

Nice to meet you too.

_Vati _is… not here. I'll tell him later though!

_Vati _can send you some! They're kind of cheap here!

I like bananas! _Danke!_

How are you?

Gust Klein

(( Ah! I forgot that you don't know who Gust is! His real name is Gustave Klein and he's Luxembourg's capital. He's seven years old and he's a miniature replica of Lux Klein, meaning he had brown hair to his shoulder and green eyes. His skin is pale. Hope that explained him a bit~! ))


	115. Nicaragua43

Gust,

W-well... m-maybe... *blush*

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

I think Vene would be happy to hear that.

Gust Klein


	116. Nicaragua44

Gust,

I-I just think it would be too early. After all, we did just start dating...

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

Maybe.

How much do you love Vene? I love _Vati _this much! *holds out arms as far as he can* Do you love Vene that much too?

Gust Klein


	117. Siberia25

China: *looks at Lux, concerned & confused, but knows where this might be going* Why would he hate you, aru?

Lux: *sighs* H-he thinks I might be-

China: *finishes* -stealing Little Siberia away from him, aru?

Lux: *nods slowly, confused*

China: *sighs* I know how you must feel, aru~

Lux: Really?

China: Yes, aru. When she was young, Turkey controlled Siberia & I, often visiting Turkey at the time, became quite close to her. It was even b/c of that that Russia & I were able to break her free, aru. *looks down at his hands* But when Russia saw how close we were, he became jealous & shut her away. Now, hardly anyone ever sees her, aru~

Lux: But why HER? He has two other sisters, doesn't he?

China: *laughs* Yes, an older one too scared of debt to come near him & a younger one who lurks behind every corner for him, aru. No wonder he won't share her-he doesn't want her to end up like them~

Lux: *nods & looks back up at the sky*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*MORNING*

Siberia: *wakes up curled b/w the sleeping bodies of Russia & Sapfir; looks out the window, the first signs of dawn coming through; gets up quietly & slowly*

Russia: *stirs but doesn't wake*

Siberia: *glances back nervously but relaxes after a moment; con'ts to pack her stuff quietly; finishes & writes Russia a note*

NOTE((in Russian)):

Big Brother~

Please do not worry about me-I have headed back home already as to not cause any more problems for Mr Lux. I pray that I will see you home soon & that you have a safe trip home.

Please give my best regards & thanks to Mr Lux, Gust, & Mr Prussia~

~Siberia

Siberia: *sets note on table & heads down the hallway, closing the door silently behind her; heads for the front door-sketch slips onto the floor; heads outside w/o turning around*

((Aw, thank you! :D So would you! & it's ok, I understand~))

**~*~v~*~**

**LUX'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lux: *wakes up* *notices lump sleeping next to him* *pushes lump of the bed* Prussia! You have your own room!

Prussia: *groans from floor* You seem to like hitting the awesome me.

Lux: It is quite enjoyable.

Prussia: You sound like that prissy aristocrat.

Lux: GET OUT! *points at door*

Prussia: All right, all right. Geez… *leaves*

Lux: *sighs* …*stands and leaves room to go make breakfast* *suddenly pushed against a wall* *looks up to see a very mad Russia*

Russia: Where is she?

Lux: Wha? *still against the wall*

Russia: Where is Siberia?

Lux: I—I don't know. I saw her last night in your room.

Baltics: *come out of their room and watch nervously*

Lux: Maybe she went out on a walk. Did she leave a note?

Russia: *looks back at his room* _Nyet._ *goes to room*

Lux: *follows* *comes across a painting* *picks it up*

Russia: *comes back* Da. She did. She said she was going back to Russia.

Lux: *hand over mouth* *eyes wide* *stares at picture* This is when I was putting Gust to sleep…

Russia: *looks up from letter* Da. Baltics, we are going home.

Baltics: *nod* *go to pack*

Lux: *holds picture carefully* I'll go make some breakfast and then I'll buy your plane tickets.

Russia: No. It's fine. We can buy our own tickets.

Lux: *nods* Okay.

**WITH SIBERIA~~~~~~~~~~~**

Siberia: *walks across the frozen snow back to her and Russia's house*

Siberia Thoughts: _I hope Big Brother's not worrying…_

(( Thanks! ))


	118. Ohio12

Dear Lux,

Welcome!

Well… It had to happen eventually... It's better now then later, no?

And a lecture is good! Yelling and screaming at him will just make him angry..

Reallyyyyy?~ -grins- Thanks! I'll come over sometime!

Love,

Sam [Ohio] Jones~

P.S.- Oh really?~ Thank

you!~

((God, I died for a bit... You could? Yay!~)

**~*~v~*~**

Sam,

Hi! It's Gust again! _Vati _is busy so I'm answering his letters!

… I'm so cluless…

You'll come over! Really? Hurray! I can't wait until you do!

Gust Klein

(( Everyone's getting letters from Gust because Lux is having some issues he must take care of… I can! Yay~~! ))


	119. EVERYONE MUST READ!

**ALL RIGHT THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOT BECAUSE I NEED TO PUT THIS OUT TO EVERYONE! YOU CAN WRITE A LETTER TO EITHER GUST OR LUX BECAUSE THEY BOTH KEEP SWITCHING! **

**ALL RIGHT THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT... IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT EITHER JUST ASK~~~~! ^.^ **

**I THANK YOU ALL FOR BEARING WITH MY LATE UPDATES AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT! SCHOOL IS REALLY MEAN~~~! **

**SIGNED:**

**THE GRAND DUCHY OF LUXEMBOURG**


	120. Nicaragua45

Gust,

*blush* s-si... I love him that much... maybe even more...

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

You can love someone more than_ that_ much?

Gust Klein


	121. Siberia26

Latvia: *tugs nervously on the end of his scarf* M-Mr R-R-Russia?

Russia: *looks down* Da?

Latvia: I-i-is M-Miss S-Siberia ah, o-o-ok?

Russia: *looks back at the note but doesn't answer*

Lux: *puts hand on Latvia's shoulder & leads him away, quietly explaining the situation*

Prussia: *watches everyone, the awsome him utterly confused*

SIBERIA~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Siberia: *trudges along across the snow, shivering &amp; teeth chattering* M-maybe if I w-wasn't s-so dependent o-on b-big br-brother I c-could've afforded a pl-plane ticket...*thinks about Lux* I-I hope w-we weren't too much o-of a b-bother...*puts hand inside her bag &amp; notices the sketch is gone; frantically tries to turn around* M-my sk-sketch! *steps unknowingly onto a frozen pond; slips &amp; crashes through the ice, into the icy black water*<p>

**~*~v~*~**

**WITH SIBERIA~~~~~~~**

*someone catches Siberia*

Siberia: *surprised, is pulled back onshore* *looks up to see Gust wearing nothing but a light sweater. His cheeks are pink as is his nose. His lips are a bluish color and his teeth are chattering.*

Gust: *glares*

Sibera: Th-thank you. A-are you not cold?

Gust: *keeps glaring*

Siberia: *forces a smile* I-is something the m-matter?

Gust: *lip wobble* _Russland! Russland _made _Vati _cry! And th-then when y-you w-w-were leaving, I-I followed!

Siberia: Big Brother did?

Gust: _Ja! *_rubs eyes which have tears in them* Please c-come back!

Siberia: B-but Mr. Lux didn't like having us there.

Gust: *surprised* _Nein. _He liked having company. _Vati _always has. He hates being alone.

Siberia: He has you.

Gust: *shakes his head* It's not the same. He needs people his age. China may be a gazillion years older than him, but he's okay too. And America might a couple hundred years younger, but he's good too.

Siberia: B-but Big Brother said...

Gust: He lied. Come back.

Siberia Thoughts: _Maybe I should go back... Just tp see if Big Brother really lied to me. He must have had a good reason to..._

Siberia: All right. Let's go.

**WITH LUX AND OTHERS~~~~~~~~~~**

Lux: Gustave! He's gone! *pants*

Russia: *looks up from breakfast* Where is he?

China: Aiyah! Everyone is disappearing, aru!

Lux: *paces* _Ve rdammt... _

Prussia: *runs in* Little Lux disappeared!

Lux: I know that, _Dummkopf!_

Prussia: Well? Where is he?

Lux: I don't know!

Prussia: You lost Gust?

Lux: _Was? Nein!_

Prussia: Well, it seems like it!

Lux: No! I checked his room and he wasn't there!

Prussia: Well then where is he?

Lux: *lip trembles* I- I don't know...

Prussia: He's your son! How can you not know?

Lux: *stops pacing and stares at his feet*

Russia: *steps in front of Lux* Stop.


	122. Ohio13

Dear Gust,

Yay you're back!~

You're still a child, you'll learn eventually. (:

Of course I will! When I do, I'll bring cookies and stuff! What's your favorite kind?

Love,  
>Samantha [Ohio] Jones~<p>

(It's completely alright! I don't mind. (:  
>I probably seem like some idiot to you, I'm just curious 'bout the language. ^^;))<p>

**~*~v~*~**

Sammy,

_Ja! _I'm back!

_Vati _says that too!

I like cookies! Um... My favorite is gingerbread~! And maple ones from Ca-Cana- from Birdie's house!

Gust Klein

(( Nope! It's fine! Not everyone knows every single language! When Lux comes back, he'll start teaching you, okay? ))


	123. Nicaragua46

Gust,

*nods* si, you can.

Luisa

**!#$%^&***

Nica,

Really? Wow! Then I love _Vati _more than that much too because _Vati _deserves that much love!

How is Vene?

Gust Klein

(( More than _that _much... LOL! It sounds like some secret or something... ))


	124. Ohio14

Gusti,

(:

Your father is a man of smart words then.

Alright~ I'll have to check if they sell Gingerbread cookies around here. Maybe I'll ask Can- Canadia if I can have his recipie for Maple cookies too.

Love,  
>Sam Jones<p>

((True, true. And alright! (: ))

**~*~v~*~**

Sammy,

_Ja_! My_ Vati _is smart!

Yay! What do you want then? I can make cheese and sausages and I can draw. Oh and I can sneak into _Onkels _yellow, bubbly liquid room, which is where _Onkel _sleeps... I wonder why...

Gust Klein


	125. Siberia27

Siberia: *looks Gust up down, noticing how cold he must be* Come here~ *picks him up & wraps up inside her coat, trying her best to warm him* I-Is that b-better?

Gust: *snuggles closer, feeling the warmth radiating from her small body* J-J-Ja...

Siberia: *starts walking, holding him close; laughs softly* You know, you are quite strong for your age & size~

Gust: *simply shakes his head*

Siberia: Wh-what do you m-mean?

Gust: Y-you don't feel as if you w-weigh anything~

Siberia: *silent*

Gust: *scared* D-Does Russland not feed you? *has big idea* Y-You can come live w/ us! We'll feed you lots & lots! We've got sausage & cheese & gingerbreads that Canada sent!

Siberia: *quietly, after a moment* B-Big Brother feeds m-me...&-& I could never leave him...*looks down at him & smiles sadly* No matter how adorable you are~

Gust: *smiles sleepily & yawns*

Siberia: Go to sleep, we have a bit of a walk, but soon you'll be home safe a sound...

AT LUX'S~~~~~~~~~~~

Lux: *worried* They're out there, somewhere~

Russia: *glares* Do not worry about Siberia~

Lux: *shocked* What do you mean don't worry about her? Aren't you?

Russia: *silent*

Lux: Well?

Russia: *angrily* Of course I'm worried! I've never been so scared in my entire life! Even during the Cold War I had help, but now she's out there alone I have no way of-!

*soft & shaky knock on the door*

China: *quietly gets up & opens it*

Russia & Lux: *run towards the door* Siberia!

Russia: *takes her into a bear hug; feels a lump in her coat* What is this? *opens coat to find Gust*

Lux: Gust! *picks him up & hugs him*

Russia: What were you thinking of scaring me lik-

Siberia: *quietly & shakily, not looking at him* You lied~

Russia: *nervously* What are you ta-?

Siberia: *glares at him, her purple eyes filled w/ pain* Y-You said Mr Lux wanted u-us gone. *shivering, still cold* B-But Gust told me the tr-truth! *in tears* Wh-Why would you d-do that?

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: *confused doesn't say anything* *clutches a shivering Gust close*

Russia: I- I

Siberia: Well?

China: *steps in* Siberia will you please come with me, aru?

Siberia: _Nyet. _I want Big Brother to answer me.

China: *sighs and grabs Siberia's legs, swinging her over his shoulder*

Siberia: Put me down! *hits China's back*

China: *shakes head* I'll be going to dry her off. Baltics, come.

Baltics: *nervously nod and stand next to China*

China: Prussia.

Prussia: What?

China: Come, aru.

Prussia: *mutters* I'm not a dog. *but follows any way*

*they leave with Siberia screaming*

**WITH LUX AND RUSSIA~~~~~~**

Lux: *doesn't say anything; instead he walks into his living room and sits down on the couch*

Russia: *follows, wordlessly*

Lux: *motions for Russia to sit next to him*

Russia: *sits down*

Lux: *watches Russia with his light green eyes; then smiles slightly* It's okay. I understand.

Russia: *surprised* Wh-what?

Lux: *looks don at Gust who was still asleep* I understand why you told her that and I'm not mad. If I were to lose Gust for just one second, I would do anything to keep him close.

Russia: *watches silently*

Lux: I would lie. I would maybe even strap him down on a metal table. I would never let him have friends. But as Gust begins to grow older, he'll leave me and I'll have to let him. He'll still be my capital, but he'll want to stay away more. With his friends, while I stay home. I understand that. So I try, every day, to let go off him just a bit. I try to open the door to his cage and let him free for a while.

Russia: *notices that a tear is sliding down Lux's face*

Lux: *continues talking* But for now, Gust will want to come back. And I'm relieved when he does. I spend every second I can with him. I cherish the moments when he has a nightmare or when he breaks one of my valuable possessions because that's how it feels like to be a parent.

Russia: *feelds his eyes stinging*

Lux: *looks at Russia still smiling* That's why, I'm happy I got to know you more. You are a parent as am I and you are afraid to let Siberia go. I understand, but you're going to have to. It might be now, or later, but someday, you will.

Russia: *tears slide down his face* D-da...

Lux: Just tell Siberia the truth. She'll understand. *pats Russia's shoulder*

Russia: *whispers* I-I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. You had been so kind to us, buying us ice cream and showing us your country. It was rude of me.

Lux: *shakes his head* I was only confused.

Russia: *nods* Da. I would be too.

**WITH CHINA, SIBERIA, PRUSSIA, AND THE BALTICS~~~~**

All: *watch silently*

Prussia: *whispers* Oh _Gott... _Now I feel totally unawesome for yelling at Lux.

Siberia: *shocke; whispers* So that's why...

China: *whispers* Don't be mad at him, aru. He just loves you.

Siberia: *whispers* The idiot. *runs from the hallway* Big Brother~!


	126. Philippines4

Dear Gust,

Sorry it took me a while to reply... Work is evil ;_;

Oh, okay. Out of curiosity, where is he?

Really? Thank you very much then ^_^ With the import taxes and stuff the prices probably double when they get here.

Your welcome~ If you like bananas, I can give you Ate(big sister) Vietnam's recipe for banana bread. It's really yummy~ :)

I'm fine, thanks for a little stressed from work but it's nothing I can't handle~ And you? How's everything on your side of the world?

Maria  
>The Philippines<p>

((Thanks for explaining~ Sorry I took a while... Exams just killed me TT^TT))

**~*~v~*~**

Maria,

It's okay! I'm still here!

He's... In Luxembourg! ... Someplace...

You can have them for free! And I already sent them. The mailman was really mean aout it though... Something about my signature. I just wrote what _Vati _always writes. Scribbles! But then _Onkel _came and fixed everything up!

Oh everything is great here! _Vati _is working a lot, but he takes time off to be with me! Isn't that good? I love _Vati!_

Gust Klein

(( It's fine! Don't worry! ))


	127. Nicaragua47

Gust,

Venezuela's alright. Though Colombia's been bothering him more than usual. *rolls eyes*

Luisa

((Gust is so adorable~ X3))

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

Why is Lombia bothering Vene? Is Lombia being mean? Vene is so nice!

Gust Klein

(( I have to agree.. I just read through my other letters and I was like O.O 'is that really me writing him?' ))


	128. Nicaragua48

Gust,

Colombia's just a jerk.

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

I'll tell _Vati _to send the Luxembourgish army! Kesesese! ... That sounds like _Onkels _laugh...

Kesesese... Kesesese... Hee hee...

Gust Klein


	129. Philippines5

Dear Gust,

Oh, I see. I guess he must be very busy then ^w^

Thank you! You're very kind, I sent a fruit basket as thanks ...

Ummm... Please thank your uncle for me as well. :)

D'Awww~! That's so sweet~ Remember to say thank you to your father, okay? I think it will make your father really happy to know that you appreciate what he's done for you~

Maria  
>The Philippines<p>

((I know I'll sound weird for saying this but... KYAAH! He's so cuuute~ I really want to glomp Gust right now ^w^))

**~*~v~*~**

Maria,

He is.

You think I'm kind? Thank you! I think you're kind too!

I will!

I will do that too because _Vati _buys me toys when he can! And sometimes I get to meet other capitals like Washington D. C.!

Do you have someone like _Vati?_

Gust Klein

(( No worries. A lot of writers have been telling me that! *sighs* I wish he were real... ))


	130. Nicaragua49

Gust,

You don't have to do that. I already made sure Colombia stopped bothering him~

...that IS like Prussia's laugh...

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

Good. Because Vene is so nice!

Uh-huh! _Onkel _was saying that you were a beach, but I didn't get it. How come you're the ocean and sand?

Gust Klein


	131. Ohio15

He is!

Smarter then both of us. (:

Nothing is nessecary in return, Gust. It's fine! I love baking and things, so this s my treat for you.

Love,  
>Sam [Ohio] Jones<p>

**~*~v~*~**

Sammy,

But, _Vati _says it's kind to give something back. Oh! I'll draw a picture!

What do you like?

Gust Klein


	132. Nicaragua50

Gust,

Yes. yes he is.

=_= I think Prussia meant something else. I might have to go introduce him to my baseball bat...

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

Can I meet your baseball bat too? Is he nice?

Gust Klein


	133. Siberia28

Russia: Eh-? *looks up to see Siberia, engulfed in a huge towel decorated w/ the Luxembourg flag, running towards him*

Siberia: *tackles him w/ a hug, sobbing*

Russia: *holds her close, crying as well, repeatedly whispering "I'm sorry" in Russian*

All: *watch the crying Russians*

Siberia: *b/w sobs* I-I never...should o-of...of run awa-

Russia: Shhh... *pets her hair* Don't be sorry, Malyutka. *looks down at her* I-I'm the one should be sorry. *looks at Lux(who nods)* I shouldn't have tried to come b/w you two. *glances up at Latvia* Or you two~

Latvia: *blushes deeply & turns away*

Russia: *continues, shakily* I-I was jealous...

Siberia: *confused* O-Of what?

Russia: Y-You getting close to anyone other than m-me...

Siberia: Why?

Russia: *whispers* I was afraid y-you'd leave me...

Siberia: Leave you? Why on earth would I do that?

Russia: Y-You have so much fun w/ China & Lux & Latvia &-

Siberia: You think they love me the way you do? *hits him in the arm* Dummkopf!

Lux & Prussia: *raise an eyebrow at her German & laugh*

Russia: *massaging his arm* But-

Siberia: I love being w/ them but *snuggles him affectionately* they aren't my big brother. They aren't you~

Russia: *begins crying again & hugs her tightly*

((Sorry for the late reply-our car battery died comin home from church so we were stuck 1/2 hour away from home from 12:30-5:00 :P lol, I love the word snuggles XD))

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: *smiles and watches Siberia hug Russia* *feels tug on his shirt* *looks down; his green eyes met with an identical pair*

Gust: _Vati… _*begins to cry*

Lux: *confused* ? Ah! Don't cry!

Gust: _Vati _I'm not going to leave you! _Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich!_

Lux: *surprised* You heard? Don't worry. _Ich liebe dich auch. _*hugs him close*

**WITH CHINA~~~~~~~~~~~~**

China: *sighs*

China Thoughts: _This reminds me of when Japan was small…_

*walks to balcony and watches the sky* *feels someone tap his shoulder* *jumps* *turns around* *his golden eyes are met with chocolate colored ones*

Unknown Person: Konnichiwa Chuugoku-san.

(( Yay! Japan~~~! ))


	134. Netherlands 1

Yo Lux,

How are you doing we haven't talked in a while,

Besides the nice world meetings and when Bell drags us off...

We should go drinking.

And not go with the Spanish bastard and don't take anything from him!

Okay that's it pretty much

Also I didn't bother to read anyone else their letters but if they bother you or hit on you I'll kill them.

Your brother,

Tim De Boer, Netherlands.

**~*~v~*`**

Hi _Onkel!_

It's Gust! _Vati _is away right now so I'm receiving his letters!

Drinking is fun! I like water and juice!

Bastard? What's that? I thought Spain was nice…

K—kill my friends?

Gust Klein

(( Gust is seven years old and he's a smaller version of Lux ))


	135. Nicaragua51

Gust,

U-um, I don't think you'd want to meet my baseball bat. He's, um... quick-tempered...

Luisa

**~*~V~*~**

Nica,

Oh… Is he like Lombia?

Did you know that _Onkel _is writing letters too? I didn't! He says I can write from his account too! He says I'm awesome enough!

Gust Klein


	136. Siberia29

China: *surprised* J-Japan! Wh-what are y-you doing here, a-aru?

Japan: *quietly* Lux-san called me. He told me that I ah, had someone who needed an explaination. *blushes*

China: *not getting it* Who, aru?

Japan: *stares at him a moment, mentally facepalming* Ah, you...

China: *brightens, understanding; blushes* O-Oh, aru!

Japan: *hugs him* I feel bad for what I did, leaving you like that. *looks up at him* I never should've done that, nii-chan.

China(thoughts): He looks just like when I found him, aru! So young & innocent, aru...

China: *smiles & hugs him tightly* It's ok, aru...

Japan: *cries* Kimi ga totemo diasuki~

China: *blushes & cries*

Lux: *watches them, holding Gust & smiling*

Prussia: *comes up behind him, holding a beer; rolls his eyes & takes a swig* Mein gott, what is this? I thought you just wanted some Russians over, & now it's turning into an ick fest w/ crying Asians. UGH, I need my own place~

Lux: *laughs & hits his arm*

Prussia: *grins & grabs his waist from behind, pulling him close* You're right-you'd miss me too much~

Lux: *rolls his eyes & pushes him away* More like you'd miss me~ *turns around & runs into Russia*

Siberia: *clings to Russia; smiles* Are we interupting something?

Lux: Nein!

Prussia: *at the same time* Ja~

Lux: *glares at him* No they aren't, you're just insane~ *turns back* What's wrong?

Russia: *squeezes Siberia's hand & smiles* Nothing, thanks to you~

Siberia: *excitedly* Da! Thanks to you, big brother will now let me go shopping w/ Mr Poland w/o him!

Lux: *surprised; looks at Russia* Really?

Russia: *quietly* If she cannot see me, I am not there~

Lux(thoughts): *shakes his head* He's hopeless~

Siberia: *looks at Russia* Huh?

Russia: *quickly* Nothing!

BALTICS~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estonia: *looks at Latvia* What did he mean?

Latvia: H-Huh?

Estonia: Russia. Earlier.

Latvia: *blushes deeply* N-Nothing!

Liet: It didn't seem like "nothing"~

**~*~v~*~**

(( It feels like the end! T_T I think we did a good job! *high five* ))

**LATER WITH LUX~~~~**

Lux: *sits on the railing of his balcony, swinging his legs* *suddenly get scolder*

Lux: _Heilig… Es ist kalt. _

Unknown Person: You can fall off of that, you know.

Lux: *jumps and almost falls from balcony* *turns to see Russia* _Ä, hallo Russland. _What are you doing here?

Russia: *stands next to him, looking out* Siberia is with Poland. I went to watch her for part of the time, but then I decided to trust her.

Lux: Ah… But why are you here here?

Russia: *shrugs* I don't know. Your country is nice and quiet.

Lux: Except when Prussia is here.

Russia: Where is he?

Lux: Sleeping.

Russia: Ah.

Lux: Do you know how China is?

Russia: *laughs softly* Kolkolkol… He's great as far as I know. He and Japan have been spending quality time together.

Lux: *chuckles* That's good.

Russia: How's Gust?

Lux: *grins* He won't let go of me. I put him to bed and I had to lie with him until he fell asleep.

Russia: *smiles* I guess hearing _that _got to him.

Lux: _Ja. _How are you?

Russia: I'm good.

Lux: And _Siberien? _Are you letting her out more?

Russia: _Da. _I do let her out. Sometimes Prussia comes and takes her out-

Lux: I suggest you follow her then.

Russia: *nods* _Da. _

Lux: *shudders, thinking what Prussia might have done if he hadn't been feeling the Russian's presence*

Russia and Lux: *sit quietly*

Lux: Well, at least everything is better now.

Russia: *agrees* *nods*

A Scream From Gust's Room: _VATI~~~~! _

Lux: *jumps* _Heilig scheiβe… _*stays sitting*

Russia: Aren't you going to get him?

Lux: I should. But like I said, I have to let him go bit by bit. If he just had a nightmare, then he should just turn around and go back to sleep.

Russia: *shakes his head* _Nyet. _I don't think it works that way. Gustave is still young and should be taken care of. Go get him.

Lux: *stares at Russia then nods slowly, a smile forming on his face* You're right. _Danke. _If you want, you can come inside.

Russia: *nods* _Da. _Thank you.


	137. Nicaragua52

Gust,

I guess so...

Si, I know. Ah, he did? That was nice of him.

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

_Ja! _He did! I'm so happy today! Want to know why? 'Cause _Vati _is going to teach me to ride a bike! He hasn't had time to, but now he does! Hurray!

Are you happy today too?

Gust Klein


	138. Siberia30

Siberia: *skips through the mall laughing, arm linked w/ Poland's*

Poland: *carries multiple bags* Like, I'm totes glad your big bro didn't come. He was like, SO super scary!

Siberia: *smiles* Da, he can be when he thinks I'm in danger, but he loves me too much to leave me alone~

Poland: *leads her over to a table in the coffee shop; sits her down & sits down across from her* Yeah, like, I totally understand that! *pouts* I like, HATE leaving my Liet!

Siberia: *laughs* It's okay. Big brother & I take good care of him~

Poland: *grins* Like, I know~ *orders coffee for both of them*

Siberia(thoughts): I wonder how Mr Lux is doing...

((IKR? I've been thinkin bout when the end would come & I almost cried when it did...holy crud, what'll I do now?))

**~*~v~*`**

Gust: *swings his legs as he watches Prussia poke his sausages*

Prussia: Did you make these?

Gust: Uh-huh! Do you like them?

Prussia: *picks up a raw sausage* Are you _sure _you cooked them?

Gust: _Ja! _I took them out and ran them under hot water like _Vati _does! Then I served them.

Prussia: *sighs* The awesome me will tell you how to make awesome sausages. Come 'ere. *picks up Gust and begins explaining how to make sausages*

(( It was so~ fun! Just like a chapter story! ))


	139. NEZUMIsoup1

YESSS, PruLux! XD I think it might be my OTP~ Cx

**~*~v~*`**

Gust: *smiles innocently though he has no idea what person is writing about*


	140. Nicaragua53

Gust,

Ah, really? That's really sweet of him!

Si, I'm very happy. Venezuela gave me a bouquet of white roses. He knows how much I love them...

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

Uh-huh! *very happy*

*crash upstairs* Ah… I'm going to go see what happened!

Oh and, I'm so happy that Vene is being nice to Nica!

Gust Klein


	141. Siberia31

A FEW MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~

Poland: *pulls up in front of Russia's* Like, I guess I'll see you later! *gives Siberia a kiss on the cheek & lets her out* Bye!~

Siberia: *smiles & climbs out of his car; waves* Bye~

Poland: *drives away*

Siberia: *walks up the steps, singing to self; cell phone(that Poland got her) rings* Eh? *answers* Hallo?

Unknown Person: *scared* Siberien!

Siberia: *worried* Gust? Is something wrong?

Gust: I-It's Vati! He's...He's-! *click*

Siberia: *drops bags; yells into the phone* Gust? Gust! *runs into the house* B-Big brother!

Russia: *looks up from the couch* Da?

Baltics: *walk into the room nervously, confused*

Latvia: I-I-Is s-something wrong M-Miss S-S-Siberia?

Siberia: *nods* Something's wrong w/ Mr Lux!

Russia: Luxembourg? Gust's father?

Siberia: Da!

Liet: How do you know?

Siberia: Gust called me after Mr Poland-

Liet: Poland was here?

Russia: *looks at him* Da, where do you think Malyutka has been all morning?

Siberia: Da, he just dropped me off~

Liet: *disapointed* Oh...

Siberia: Anyway, Gust called me & started to tell me what was wrong when...when... *starts crying*

Russia: *gets up, concerned; hugs her* When what?

Siberia: Wh-when the phone just hung up!

Russia: *squeezes her one last time; lets go & runs off to call Prussia*

Siberia: *sits on the couch, still crying*

Latvia: *looks at Siberia; hesitates*

Liet: *hits Estonia & drags him out of the room, leaving them alone*

Latvia: *sits down next to her & puts his arm around her*

Siberia: *hugs him & cries into his shoulder*

Russia: *watches them secretly while the phone rings; smiles*

((Ugh, I didn't want it to end!:D Sorry!))

**~*~v~*~**

Prussia: _Hallo?_

Russia (over phone): Prussia. Have you seen Luxembourg at all today?

Prussia: _Nein. _Why?

Russia (over phone): Siberia says that Gust called her saying something about Luxembourg, but before he could finish the sentence, he hung up.

Prussia: *in Germany's basement* I'll be going to his house now.

Russia (over phone): We will be there shortly also. *hangs up*

Prussia: *puts phone in pocket and runs out of the house, Germany yelling at him about something*

Prussia Thoughts: Verdammt. _Lux… What'd you get yourself into?_

**WITH GUST~~~~**

Gust: *looks over balcony to see a body laying there* _Vati…_

(( It's fine! Don't worry! I didn't want it to end either! ))


	142. Nicaragua54

Gust,

you go do that.

Gracias! He really is nice...

Luisa

**~*~v~*`**

N—Nica!

_Vati _is—is… *crying* _Vati _dying!

G. K.


	143. Siberia32

Siberia: *still crying & hugging Latvia*

Latvia: *rocks her back & forth, singing a Latvian lullaby; kisses her hair gently & con'ts to sing softly*

Russia(thoughts): *watches them from the door way; smiles* They are so cute together~ Maybe I shouldn't try to keep them apart...

Russia: *comes in; clears throat*

Latvia: *jumps, still holding her; turns bright red; nervously* Ah... *nudges Siberia gently*

Siberia: *looks up, red-faced & tear stained* D-Da?

Russia: *con'ts as if nothing happened* Prussia says he is on his way over to Luxembourg's now. Get in the car & we will head over there ourselves~

Siberia: *nods slowly & starts to get up; hand is locked w/ Latvia's, & he stands up w/ her; clings to him*

Latvia: *looks at Russia, scared for his life*

Siberia: *starts to cry again*

Latvia: *turns to her; raises her face to his & brushes some of her light brown hair out of her face; presses his forehead against hers & whispers something softly in Latvian*

Siberia: *holds his gaze & nods; stops crying; gives a small hiccup*

Russia: *watches them; takes Siberia's free hand & leads them to the car; acts as if nothing strange happened*

Liet & Estonia: *follow silently*

All: *climb into the car & head for Lux's*

Siberia: *rests head on Latvia shoulder*

Latvia: *leans his head on hers & sings the Latvian lullaby from earlier*

Latvia & Siberia: *fall alseep, still holding hands*

Russia: *drives*

Liet: *watches them & wishes Poland were there*

Estonia: *sees them & wishes he had a life*

AT LUX'S~~~~~~

Gust: *crying* V-Vati!

Prussia: *arrives, awsomely of course* Where is he? What's wrong?

Gust: *points over the ledge*

Prussia: *eyes widen* Mein gott...

((Sorry for the Latvia×Siberia! I don't get to ever write about them & I just felt romantic tonight!;D Poor Lux!))

**~*~v~*~**

**WITH PRUSSIA AND GUST~~~~~**

Prussia: _Heilig, heilig, heilig, heilig…_

Gust: *continues crying*

Prussia: *runs down the stairs and into backyard*

Gust: *follows still crying loudly*

Prussia: *kneels beside Lux's body*

Lux: *eyes close; barely breathing*

Gust: I—I was on th—th—the computer a—a—and then there w—w—was a scream… *crying*

Prussia: *picks up Lux's head* *on back there is a long gash with blood seeping out* Totally not awesome. *takes out his phone and calls China, the country doctor*

Prussia: _Hallo? _Please come, China. Luxembourg is dying. He fell off the balcony or something. *pauses*

Prussia: _Ja. Bis bald._

**WITH RUSSIA AND OTHERS~~~~**

Russia: Hello? Prussia? Gust? *walk into house*

Gust: *runs inside from the backyard crying* *runs into Russia's arms*

Russia: *picks him up*

Gust: *crying* Save him, save him, save him!

Russia: Shh… Where is Luxembourg and Prussia?

Gust: *points to backyard*

Siberia: G—Gust?

Gust: *looks up to see Siberia and Baltics* _J—ja?_

Siberia: What happened? IS Luxembourg okay?

Gust: _Nein. Er ist… Er ist… _*begins crying again*

Russia: *walks to backyard sees Prussia and Lux* God…

Prussia: *looks up* We have to go fast. He's dying. China will be here soon.

Siberia: *suddenly begins crying* Mr. Lux! Mr. Lux!

Latvia: Shh… He'll be okay. R—right, Russia?

Russia: *nods* _Da._

**LUX THOUGHTS~~~~**

_I hurt. I do. I hear Gust screaming. I hear Prussia talking. I hear Siberia crying. I can't die. Not yet. That's betraying them. I'll fight till the end. If only it didn't hurt so much._

(( Don't worry! I like that pairing actually! _Ja! _Poor Lux! G- what? Nicaragua is coming~~~! ))


	144. Nicaragua55

Gust,

*alarmed* q-que? What's going on!

I'll be there as soon as I can!

Luisa

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

_Russland, Siberien und dem Baltikum _are here. _Onkel _is too. We're taking him to China.

G. K.

(( Read Siberia's last two letters for more info. Oh and China is the country doctor ))


	145. Nicaragua56

Gust,

H-hold on! I'm almost there!

Luisa

((I read them.))

**~*~v~*~**

Nica,

*crying into Russia's shoulder*

G. K.


	146. Siberia33

Siberia: *sobbing into Latvia's clothes, trying to disappear inside him*

Latvia: *holds her close, singing softly in Latvian; watches Liet, Estonia & Prussia take Lux inside careful while Russia tries to comfort Gust*

INSIDE~~~~~~

Prussia: *leads Liet & Estonia to the couch & sets Lux down; kneels down next to his head; takes both of Lux's hands in his & furiously whispers prayers in German*

Russia: *rocks Gust & hugs him tightly*

Gust: *screams into Russia's coat, shouting curses in German*

Estonia & Liet: *watch uncomfortably & talk nervously in the corner*

Latvia: *sits Siberia down in the chair; sits next to her; wraps his arms around her & brings her closer*

Siberia: *hugs him tightly, still sobbing intensely; doesn't dare look up*

Latvia(thoughts): What are we going to do? Lux is dying & Russia's looking more & more worried each passing minute! *looks down at Siberia, who was crying uncontrollably into his jacket* & what about Siberia? She always blames herself for everything, so what could she possibly be thinking now?

Siberia(thoughts): It's all my fault! Gust told me that ever since we left, Lux'd been sitting on the balcony ledge more often. & if we hadn't even begun talking in the first place, then Lux wouldn't've fallen! *buries her head deeper into Latvia's jacket, slowly running out of tears*

Russia: *watches them, still rocking Gust*

DOORBELL RINGS~~~~~~

Everyone: *jumps at the sound*

Russia: *nods to Liet*

Liet: *runs off to answer the door*

China: *walks in w/ Liet, worried* Where is he, aru?

Siberia: *looks up at the sound of China's voice, her face red & tear-stained*

Prussia: *gets up, still holding onto one of Lux's hands* Right here~

China: *rushes over & begins his doctor stuff*

IN LUX'S MIND~~~~~~~

I still hurt, but not as much. I feel soft cushions beneath me. I feel Prussia's warm hands holding mine. I hear Gust screaming words he'd only hear from Prussia & Siberia sobbing loudly...

**~*~v~*~**

China: *finishes wrapping a white bandage around Lux's head* That's all I can do, aru.

Prussia: And? Is he okay?

China: He will be okay. Maybe, aru. You just have to wait now, aru ne.

Siberia: *has run out of tears and now is staring wide eyed at Lux's limp body*

Russia: *rocking a sleeping Gust*

Estonia: *pushes his glasses up*

Lithuania: *wishes Poland were there*

Latvia: *hugs Siberia whispering some stuff into her ear*

**PRUSSIA'S THOUGHTS~~~~~~**

_I knew you were sitting up there. Totally unawesome of me to not tell you to stop. I knew you were going to fall. _*sighs and kisses Lux's hand* _I _told _you you were going. Why didn't you listen?_

**RUSSIA THOUGHTS~~~~~~**

_I told you, da. I told you that someday you'd fall. _

(( Sorry this is so~ short! … I have a TON of homework so… T_T ))


	147. NEZUMIsosoup2

Don't you dare to kill off my favourite character!

Wait, he's the main character for this fic, you can't kill him! /phew/ Especially not after hinting at PruLux! You can't toy with my emotions like that!

Am I even making any sense..?

**~*~v~*~**

Who _are _you?

Prussia


	148. TheEmporerofDerekan1

What the heck happened to Luxemburg?

from

TheEmporerofDerekan

P.S. Mr. Auther who did this to Luxemburg exacly?

**~*~v~*~**

TheEmperorofDekeran,

Alright. Luxembourg fell off from the balcony he always sits on. It's like, the edge. On the railing. Not awesome.

Prussia

(( I did! Mhuahahahahaha! ))


	149. Phillipines4

Dear Gust,

Sorry for not being able to reply sooner...

Thank you~ That's very sweet of you to say so ^w^

Hmm... Well, I don't know my real father but I do have an adopted one. My adoptive "Papa" was Spain, I think you might know him since he also lives in Europe ^^ I was colonized by him during the 1500's and I was his colony up to the early 1900's. Although we're not as close anymore and despite the fact he sometimes forgets me (he has many other colonies), I still look up to him as my father ^_^

~Maria

The Philippines

P.S. Sent some bananas~ X3

**~*~v~*~**

Yo,

Don't worry about it. Some… Unawesome things have been happening here.

Have no idea what you're talking about. OF course, since you were talking to Gust and all. It's Prussia.

You know, when Gust wakes up, he'll write another letter to you.

Prussia


	150. TO ALL WHO WRITE TO LUXEMBOURG MUST READ

ALL RIGHT! LISTEN UP PEOPLE! LUXEMBOURG HAS FALLEN OFF THE BALCONY RAILING THING AND CHINA HAS LOOKED AT HIM AND SAYS HE'LL BE FINE… MAYBE. HE HAS AN UNAWESOME TEAR IN HIS HEAD. ANYWAY, THAT'S JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW. EVERYONE IS REALLY WORRIED AND EVERYTHING. ANYWAY, THIS TOTALLY UNAWESOME TEAR BLED A LOT AND HE IS UNCONSCIOUS. JUST TO TELL YOU.

PRAY FOR LUXEMBOURG.

~PRUSSIA


	151. Nicaragua57

Nicaragua: *runs up to Gust* what happened to Lux? What's going on? I brought Costa Rica with me in case China needed any help...*worried*

Costa Rica: hola... *slightly upset at seeing a little kid cry*

((is it okay if I put it in this format?))

**~*~v~*~**

(( Yeah, but Gust fell asleep against Russia, so I'm going to do a time lapse ))

Costa Rica: So, um what happened?

China: *shrugs* I was not told, aru.

Russia: Oh, Luxembourg fell from his balcony. He was sitting on it.

C. R. and Nicaragua: *gasp*

Nicaragua: What was he doing up there?

Russia and China: *look towards the living room where Prussia is with Lux*

Prussia: *runs hand through Lux's hair whispering German prayers*


	152. Siberia34

HOURS LATER~~~~

China: *in the kitchen making tea*

Russia: *comes down the stairs into the kitchen*

China: *looks up* Where's Gust, aru?

Russia: *sits down* I put him to bed. It took a while & quite a few stories before he finally fell asleep.

China: *sets down a cup in front of Russia & sits across from him; takes a sip of his own tea* I'm not surprised, aru. It'll take awhile for him to adjust.

Russia: Adjust? Is Lux going to okay?

China: *sighs & looks down at his hands* To be honest, I'm not sure, aru~

Both: *silent*

China: Where's Prussia, aru?

Russia: *nods towards the couch, where Lux still laid w/ Prussia holding his hands & running his fingers through Lux's hair* He hasn't left his side~

China: *watches them, nodding; notices the two teens asleep in the chair* He hasn't left her side either, aru~

Siberia: *curled up next to Latvia, her faced streaked w/ the remains of her tears; clutches his jacket tightly*

Latvia: *arms around her in a tight, undying hug; his hands rubbing her back*

Russia: *watches the two asleep together; sighs* Da. *smiles sadly* But what can I do?

China: *looks at him* It must be tough, aru. Letting her go like that.

Russia: Da, a bit...

Latvia: *opens his eyes sleepily; carefully gets up & places a blanket over Siberia; kisses her head & watches her a moment, making sure he didn't wake her; smiles & turns to go into the kitchen*

Latvia(thoughts): Today has been so crazy! Poor Luxembourg fell & Prussia's in for some sleepless nights...is it selfish to be happy that it brought Siberia & I clos-*sees Russia & China staring at him; turns bright red* Ah...

Russia: She is a deep sleeper, da?

Latvia: *scared* U-uh...

PRUSSIA'S THOUGHTS:

Mein gott Lux, why the h*ll didn't I keep you from sitting on that stupid ledge? *hears Russia & China in the kitchen* It's that d*mn Russian's fault! His stupid sister got you into this!...

((No no, I COMPLETELY understand! Take your time~))

**~*~v~*~**

Gust: *wakes up from a nightmare* _Vati~~~~~~~~~~!_

Russia: *runs in* Gust?

Gust: I—I want _Vati!_

Russia: *winces* I'm sorry, Gust. Your _Vati_can't come.

Gust: *crying* I want _Vati!__Vati!__Vati!__Vati!__Vati!_

Russia: *moves closer* C—come here.

Gust: _Nein!_I want _VATI~~~~~~~!_

Russia: *surprised* Young man.

Gust: *very mad* _Nein._You are not my _Vati_and therefore, you are not to be here.

(( Thanks so much! ))


	153. Romano5

Dear Patato Bastards

One Patato Bastard down (potentoly) three more to go.

From Romano

**~*~v~*~**

Sleep with one eye open tonight, Romano. Kolkolkolkol.

Russia


	154. Nicaragua58

Costa Rica: *panicked* why was he on the balcony, though? Did something happen before this? *rambling*

Nicaragua: *hits C.R. on the head and grabs his shoulders* get ahold of yourself! You need to calm down!

China: *sweatdrop*

Nicaragua: *lets go of Costa Rica* anyway... is there anything we can do? *looking at Prussia with pity*

**~*~v~*~**

C. R. and Nicaragua and China: *hear Gust screaming*

Prussia: *sits quietly next to Lux*

China: I'll be right back. *looks at C.R and N. and whispers: Please stay with him*

C.R. and Nica: *nod*

**WITH C. R. AND NICA~~~~~~~**

C. R.: So… Prussia, you're close with _Luxemburgo? _

Prussia: *glares* _Ja._

Nica: I—is he going to be okay?

Prussia: *doesn't answer*

Nica and C. R.: *silent*

Prussia: *whispers* He has to be…


	155. Siberia35

Prussia: *looks up the sound of new voices; glares at them* I don't need your d*mn pity!

China: *shakes his head & sighs*

W/ GUST~~~

Russia: *looks at Gust sternly* Gustave, your Vati cannot come up here & neither can Prussia so until then China & I will take care of you.

Gust: *growls* You're not Vati & I don't have to listen to you!

Russia: *voice dangerously calm* Gust...

Gust: *screams* No!

IN THE LIVING ROOM~~~

Siberia: *wakes up screaming*

Latvia & China: Siberia!

Latvia: A-are you okay?

China: *worried* I'll go get Russia, aru!

Siberia: N-no!

China: *stops & looks at her* Eh?

Siberia: I-I can't worry him, he's got enou- *looks around* Where IS big brother?

Latvia: Upstairs w/ Gust~

All: *hears Gust scream "no"*

Siberia: *gets up* I've got to go up there! *runs up the stairs*

Latvia: Siberia! *runs after her*

China: *looks over at Prussia* Why don't you do something, aru?

Prussia: *mutters* He ain't my d*mn kid.

China: *glares at him* No, but he IS Lux's & if you really loved them, you wouldn't put your own self pity before their problems, aru!

Prussia: *returns the glare* Just leave me the h*ll alone. *turns back to Lux*

UPSTAIRS~~~

Siberia: *runs down the hall* Gust! *runs into his room*

Russia: *sees her* Malyutka! What are you doing up?

Gust: *con'ts to hit Russia(who doesn't seem to notice/care)* I don't want any of you! I want Vati!

Siberia: *walks over to him* Gust...

Latvia: *comes into the room, breatheless*

Siberia: *picks up Gust* Gust, your Vati can't come up here r-

Gust: Yes he can! You are all just keeping him from me!

Russia: Now why would we do that?

Gust: I don't know! *thinks* B/c...y-your all mean!

Latvia: *looks as if he'd been slapped* N-now wait a minute! Siberia isn't mean! *sees Russia raise an eyebrow* I-I mean, M-Miss Siberia & Russia a-aren't mean...

Siberia: *blushes* Ah...

Gust: *hugs Siberia's neck & cries* I just want my Vati!

**~*~v~*~**

**LUX'S THOUGHTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Verdammt, _Prussia. Don't be so rude to Nicaragua and Costa Rica. If I were awake, I would hit you so hard right now._

**WITH PRUSSIA, C.R. AND NICARAGUA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Prussia: Get me a beer.

C. R.: *confused, stands and grabs a beer from the fridge* *passes it to Prussia*

Prussia: *pops it open with his mouth and takes a swig*

C. R. and Nicaragua: *watch silently, feeling sorry for him*

**WITH CHINA, SIBERIA, GUST, AND RUSSIA~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

China: What is going on here, aru?

Siberia: *looks up from a crying Gust*

China: Ah… Give him. *hold his arms out*

Siberia: *passes Gust to China*

Gust: *continues crying*

China: *begins to walk out of the room* I will be right back.

**WITH CHINA AND GUST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

China: *rubs Gust's back* Shh… *begins singing to him in Chinese*

Gust: *quiets down a bit* Y—you're a bit like _Vati…_

China: *surprised*

Gust: *settles down against China's chest*

China: *smiles slightly and continues singing*

**WITH RUSSIA AND SIBERIA~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Siberia: I feel bad for Gust. He's only seven.

Russia: Da… *says sadly* I told him that Lux that he'd fall… Why didn't he listen?


	156. Romano6

Ah shit.

From Romano

**~*~v~*~**

*giggles*

Russia and Gustave


	157. Romano7

"Glares" What the hell is so damn funny!

**~*~v~*~**

Romano,

I trust our little (awesome) lesson to you was clear (da)?

Prussia and Russia


	158. Siberia36

Siberia: *sighs* I guess Mr Lux never really thought about that. He had-HAS so much to worry about to begin w/...

Russia: His debt & economy are more important than his safety & health.

Siberia: His debt & economy are the CAUSE of his health & safety problems. *shakes her head* I will never understand how countries don't even think of their well being before their economy.

Russia: *bluntly* B/c you are not a country, nothing more than an area in my northern region. You'll never have the feeling of being out of debt or citizen uprisings b/c hardly anyone lives there. All you have to worry about is your tigers!

Siberia: *growing angry* I see. So I am nothing more than a region to you? A region that depends on you for support & money & only gets sick when her tigers die, is that all I am?

Russia: Of course~ *realizes what she'd said* Wait, malyutka, I didn't mea-

Siberia: *whips around & runs out of the room; down the hallway to Lux's room; goes out to the balcony & climbs onto the ledge; sits, hugging her legs*

Unknown Voice: A wise man once told that I could fall sitting up there.

Siberia: *looks behind her; eyes widen* Mr Lux? Y-You're okay?

Lux: *gives a small laugh* Well not exactly...

Siberia: So you're a ghost? *bottom lip quivers & tears start welling up* Th-that must mean-

Lux: No no! I'm not dead! *looks down at himself* At least I hope not.

Siberia: So if you're not dead, & not REALLY here w/ me, what in the world is going on?

Lux: *shrugs* I'm just as confused as you are. *takes a step closer* What are you doing out here?

Siberia: *takes a step back, bumping into the ledge* Big brother hates me. *turns around & looks down at the dark ground below* So I'm doing him a favour.

Lux: No you're not. *grabs her wrist*

I won't let you do that.

Siberia: *jerks away* Why not? I'm ridding the world of a selfish, non-important region in northern Russia. I'm helping everyone.

((Don't ask b/c I'm just as confused...))

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: What makes you think that? What if I never wake up because of what I see now?

Siberia: *eyes widen* B—but, Big Brother…

Lux: *shakes his head* He didn't mean it that way, _Siberien. _He's happy that you're Siberia _because _you're just a region in the Northern part of Russia. That was you wouldn't have to feel whatever he feels when his economy is horrible.

Siberia: *bottom lip quivers again*

Lux: Besides, Gustave needs you. All of you. I don't think that I'll be waking up in a while.

Siberia: When? When will you wake up? Please!

Lux: *shrugs and lets go of her wrist* I don't know. I have to go. Promise me you won't jump.

Siberia: *hesitates, but nods*

Lux: *climbs onto ledge, standing on it* When I wake, you better be alive. *jumps*

Siberia: LUX! *looks over ledge to see nothing*

Unknown Person: Malyutka!

Siberia: *turns and runs into her brother's arms* I saw him!

Russia: ? Who?

Siberia: Mr. Lux…

Russia: Maybe you should go to bed.

Siberia: *nods, suddenly not feeling so well*

**WITH CHINA AND GUSTAVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

China: *keeps singing*

Gust: *asleep*

China: *feels cold all of the sudden*

Unknown Person: I'm glad he likes you.

China: *jumps and turns around his golden eyes meeting green* Luxembourg?

**WITH COSTA RICA, NICARAGUA, PRUSSIA, AND LUX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

C. R.: So you and Lux are close?

Prussia: *looks up* I guess so.

Nica: When will he wake up?

Prussia: *shrugs* When _Gott _tells him to stop scaring the shit out of me.

Nica: *winces*

C. R.: Why don't you tell us a story about invading Austria's vital regions?

Prussia: *smirks* Okay.

(( No worries! I don't mind! ))


	159. Ohio16

Dear someone- Anyone..!

Is Luxembourg okay? Please say he's not dead!

And what made him fall off the balcony?

~Sam [Ohio] Jones

**~*~v~*~**

Ohio,

Luxembourg is… Better. He is not dead, aru.

No one knows. I'm sorry we couldn't give more information, aru.

China


	160. Siberia37

Siberia: *lays in bed, uncomfortable & shivering*

Russia: *watches her closely, petting her hair & trying to comfort her*

Latvia: *walks in quietly, nervous; watches them*

Russia: *looks up; smiles* You will take care of her, da?

Latvia: *surprised* O-of course!

Russia: *nods & gets up; goes to the door; takes one last look at them & walks out*

Latvia: *watches him leave; turns to her*

Siberia: *half asleep & moaning in pain & uncomfortable-ness*

Latvia: *walks over to her* Shhh... *strokes her cheek gently; whispers* Please be okay...

W/ CHINA~~~

China: *amber eyes wide* L-Lux?

Lux: *smiles sadly & turns away, quickly fading*

China: *shocked & quiet*

Unknown Voice: You are okay, da?

China: *jumps & turns to see Russia* Ah, y-yes, aru! *second-thoughts* W-wait, no, aru. *lowers voice* I just saw Lux!

Russia: *raises an eyebrow* Hmm...I see.

China: *cocks head to one side* S-so you don't think I'm insane, aru?

Russia: *looks up* Nyet, of course not. Siberia actually said she saw him as well.

China: She did?

W/ PRUSSIA~~~

Prussia: *b/w laughs* ...& then he threatened to beat me w/ my own awsome 5 meters, but the awsome me was too fast for that prissy aristocrat so of course I got away. He kept throwin' all these instruments at me & I got away w/ a few bruises from his b*tch of a wife, but Gott...*grins* It was so worth it!

C. R. & N.: =A=" *silent*

((Lol, phew! I thought you'd think I'm insane-not that I ain't ;D))

**~*~v~*~**

Lux Thoughts: _SHUT UP! I SWEAR TO GOD PRUSSIA! SHUT UP~~~~~~~~!_

**WITH CHINA~~~~~~~**

China: *lays down with Gust against his chest*

Gust: *settles down*

China: *looks down at Gust and slowly falls asleep on Gust's bed*

**WITH RUSSIA~~~~~~~**

Unknown Voice: _Hallo._

Russia: *gasps and turns around* *was looking through some books in Lux's library* *sees Luxembourg* Luxembourg

Lux: *smiles*

Russia: Everyone's saying they saw you…

Lux: There is a good reason for that. It's because they did.

Russia: *mutters something unintelligible in Russian* What are you doing here?

Lux: *says sarcastically* Visiting. Pfft. I don't know.

Russia: It's strange.

Lux: Indeed.

Russia: *looks at Lux up and down*

Russia Thoughts: _He lookd paler and skinnier… But that's impossible. It's a figment of my imagination. _

Lux: But I'm not.

Russia: What?

Lux: I'm not a figment of your imagination. I know I'm here. You know I'm here and therefore, I am here.

Russia: Uh-huh… Sure…

Lux: I'm saving Prussia for last. I just have to make him stop talking to Nicaragua and Costa Rica… Somehow… *disappears*

(( Don't worry~~~~!^^ ))


	161. South Korea1

What happened, da-ze? How did Luxembourg fall? Is he going to be okay da-ze?

South Korea

**~*~v~*~**

S. K.,

We do not know. I hope you are okay with waiting as are we.

Estonia


	162. EVERYONE MUST FREAKIN' READ THIS!

**ALL RIGHT! I KNOW THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING, BUT I AM GROUNDED. AND YES, I HAVE BEEN GROUDNED FOR HOWEVER LONG I HAVE BEEN GONE. BUT I HAVE A FRIEND (HER NAME IS MIR) WHO WILL BE UPDATING IN MY PLACE. PLEASE BE KIND TO HER AND TELL HER IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC. **

**IF SHE DOES ANNOY YOU OR YOU WISH FOR ME TO ANSWER CERTAIN LETTERS, EMAIL ME AT:**

** m. tonio ymail . com**

**JUST WITHOUT THE SPACES, DUH~~~~! OH, AND TELL ME WHICH COUNTRY YOU ARE. ^^ **

**OH AND FOR YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE WHO THINK 'OMG! THIS HOMO DUDE JUST POSTED HIS EMAIL! YAYAYAYAY!' THIS IS NOT MY _REAL _EMAIL! I'M NOT AN IDIOT! THEREFORE, YOU WILL NOT FIND _ANY _REAL INFO ABOUT ME EXCEPT MY NAME. :P**

**NOW TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**I REALLY HOPE TO BE BACK SOON! I'LL MISS YOU ALL~~~~ T.T**

**~ANTONIO**


	163. Siberia38

Russia: *stares at Lux-er, where he was before; shakes his head & goes back to the books*

W/ PRUSSIA~~~

Prussia: ...so then-! *sees Lux behind C.R. & Nic; albino eyes widen* Mein Gott, Lux!

C.R.: *looks around, confused* Huh? Uh, Prussia? Lux is still out cold on the couch...

Prussia: Nein! He's right there! *points*

Nic: *looks at where he's pointing* No, no he's not...are you ok?

Lux: *looks at Prussia; turns & walks down hallway*

Prussia: *angrily* Nein! Lux, come back! This is so unawsome! *jumps up & runs past them*

C.R. Nic: ?

W/ LUX & PRUSSIA~~~

Lux: *stops, waiting for him*

Prussia: Lux! *stops & cups Lux's face in his hands; disbelievingly* Nein, nein...it can't be you!

Lux: *smiles & holds his hand* Ja, it is.

Prussia: I-I can't believe this...You're ok! Wait...but you were on the couch back there...

Lux: *hesitates* Well...

Prussia: *scared* You're not dead, are you? Th-that'd be so UNAWSOME!

Lux: *grabs his shoulders* N-nein! I'm not dead! Please don't freak out on me, Prussia!

Prussia: But...

Lux: *relaxes* I can't explain it. It'd hurt your brain.

Prussia: *nods* & that'd be unawsome.

Lux: Ja.

Prussia: *stares at Lux; gently brushes some hair behind his ear* You look...*breathes the last word softly* awsome...

W/ LATVIA & SIBERIA~~~

Latvia: *sits on the edge of the bed, holding her hand; notices her sketchbook; looks at her, making sure she's sound asleep; reaches for it*

Siberia: *shifts & moans, still asleep*

Latvia: *nervously pulls his hand back; reaches for it again; picks it up & quietly flips through it; eyes widen* Woah...*sees countless sketches of him, Russia, Sapfir, & the other Baltics; stops on a page w/ a sketch of him & Sapfir together; looks back at Siberia; thoughts: How've I known her so long & still learning new things?; smiles; leans down & kisses her lips gently*

Siberia: *eyes flutter open; stares up at him* M-Mr Latvia?

((EEK! PruLux! XD /shot/))

**~*~v~*~**

Luxembourg: *sits on the couch watching his body breath*

Prussia: *sits next to Luxembourg's real body and watches Luxembourg's ghost*

Luxembourg: Prussia… Stop staring.

Prussia: *keeps staring*

Luxembourg: … Please?

Prussia: *looks away*

Lux and Prussia: *silent*

C. R. and Nica: *watch ghost Lux with wide eyes*

C. R. Thoughts: Well… This is strange…

**WITH LATVIA AND SIBERIA~~~~~~~**

Latvia: *too shocked to speak* *drops the papers*

Siberia: *eyes wide then smiles and kisses him*

Latvia: *kisses back hesitantly*

**WITH RUSSIA~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Russia: *walks into Siberia's room* *sees them kissing, turns around and walks back to the living room*

Russia: I'd rather not disturb them…

Luxembourg: *smirk*

**~*~v~*~**

**Sorry it's short! Do not worry, Antonio really wrote this one. I just typed it~ ^^**

**~Mir**


	164. Gervana1

Lux

Yo what's up home dog oh English food big brother's getting to me sense I don't have a life I'll write you you must be number hundred out of all the people I've written to well it's okay because I'm awesome not as awesome as Prussia Sama though Keseses Love the dude not as much as R-R-R *Stuteres for a bit*

Romano ah~ You say anything about that uncool moment and your head will be on my wall *such a stundere*

Gervana

**~*~v~*~**

Hello,

I'm fine, thank you At the moment, I am just a ghost, but besides that, I'm in tip-top shape. And you?

~Luxembourg


	165. It's Me, Tonio You Must Read This NOW

Hello, lovely readers.

It is I, Antonio. My mother has let me use the computer because today something very tragic had happened (at least in my school). Mir (who has cried herself to sleep) and I are sad to say that one of our classmates has died. Just read on to find out what happened. This is all second-hand information so it might be a bit wrong.

Tyler (the boy who died) was playing lacrosse—I think it was during practice. He got hit by the ball in his chest causing him to go into a cardiac arrest (I think that means his heart stopped). He died twice, legally, but was revived and sent to the hospital. Later (a couple days ago), he went into a coma and today he died.

If I could ask you to please be silent for a moment and hope that he's doing better in Heaven or wherever you believe he is.

I will update my stories as soon as I can, but for now… Just… Have a moment of silence. Thank you.

I love you all!

~Mir and Tonio


	166. Siberia39

Prussia: *looks at Russia* Wait, you can see him too?

Russia: Da.

Prussia: *shakes his head* Ugh, whatever. I just wanna know what the hell is going on-wait, Lux! Wh-why are you fading?

Lux: Huh? *looks down at himself; fades slowly* I-I don't know... *disappears*

All: Lux!

Lux(his body): Ngh...*stirs & sits up; rubs his head* Ugh, what happened?...

Siberia: *walks in with Latvia holding her protectively; sees Lux* Lux? Lux~! *runs & hugs him tightly* I thought you were dead!

((Ve~That's okay! Tell him I said hi~))

**~*~v~*~**

Lux: *blinks* … What?

Russia: You fell off your balcony.

Lux: …

Prussia: I freaking told you to stay off the balcony, did I not?

Lux: *blushes* … S—sorry… *notices Siberia and Latvia holding hands* A—ah… Finally…

Siberia: W—what? *notices Lux staring at Latvia's and Siberia's entwines hands* O—oh… *blushes*

Lux: *smiles* *frowns* I need… Pain killers. *begins to get up*

Russia: Stop. I will get China. Stay.

Lux: *begins to panick* W—where's Gust?

Russia: With China. I will bring them both down.

Lux: *bites his lip* _J—ja… _

**WITH RUSSIA, CHINA, AND GUST~~~~~~~~~**

Russia: *shakes China* China, wake up. Luxembourg is awake.

China: *groans*

Russia: … China! Wake up! … And become one with Russia, da?

China: *bolts up* NO!

Russia: *smiles* Lux is awake~

China: Oh… That's great!

Russia: He's asking for pain killers and Gust.

China: Of course, aru. *stands up and shakes Gust who is still in his arms* Wake up~ You're _Papa _is awake, aru.

Gust: … *really sleepy* R—really?

China: Yes. Do you want to see him, aru?

Gust: _Ja~ _*still tired*

China: K~ Let's go~ ^^


End file.
